


Say it back

by sunshineandeyebrows



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A bit of swearing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Disorder, Biting, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kinda, M/M, Marking, Mild Praise Kink, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Stockings, Thighs, Wonwoo is an emo idiot, a lot of feelings, im gonna go ask someone to drown me in holy water now bye, seventeen ensemble - Freeform, wonu is a bit kinky but its not my fault sonyoung's thighs are amazing okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandeyebrows/pseuds/sunshineandeyebrows
Summary: "Why are we even friends?""Because you love me," Soonyoung says without missing a beat.That, Wonwoo can't deny. But..."Love is blind and deaf, and also stupid," he states."I'm sure that in some circles it would come off as inappropriate," Soonyoung tells him, wagging his index finger at him in reprimand, but the effect is ruined by the way he's swaying on his feet."Unfortunately, the only circle I'm in is yours," Wonwoo says, resigned.Or: Soonyoung can't stop being stupid, awesome, beautiful, annoying and everything in between, and Wonwoo suffers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this one is for me. because i love wonwoo but i also relate to him just a bit, so i gave him some of my issues. im trying therapeutic writing or something. i guess.

"Hi," Soonyoung slurs and Wonwoo has to catch him before his face has a close encounter with the floor that isn't in the cleanest of states. "My name is Soonyoung, but you can call me," he makes a dramatic pause and drops his gaze to Wonwoo's crotch. "Soon," he finishes, eyes narrowing until they're tiny slits and then he bursts out laughing.

Wonwoo sighs long-sufferingly, still doing his best to hold him upright.

"That's the worst pickup line I've ever heard," he mutters.

There is too many people and he's not in that amazing phase yet when he wants everyone to hear his puns. It's going to take a lot more alcohol for that.

"Are you sure?" Soonyoung shrugs with a devilish grin. "I have more where that came from."

Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

"Why are we even friends?"

"Because you love me," Soonyoung says without missing a beat.

That, Wonwoo can't deny. But...

"Love is blind and deaf, and also stupid," he states.

"I'm sure that in some circles it would come off as inappropriate," Soonyoung tells him, wagging his index finger at him in reprimand, but the effect is ruined by the way he's swaying on his feet.

"Unfortunately, the only circle I'm in is yours," Wonwoo says, resigned.

Soonyoung smacks his arm, missing slightly the center, so it's even more painful than Wonwoo anticipated.

"You're not drunk enough," Soonyoung decides.

"Finally, one smart thing coming out of your mouth," Wonwoo drawls, expression dead serious, but Soonyoung knows him well enough to take it as nothing more than teasing.

"There could also be things going into my mouth right now, and instead I need to get you drunk," he grumbles and Wonwoo groans painfully.

Great, imagining Soonyoung's mouth on a dick is just what he needed.

"You don't, though," he tells him. "I can get drunk by myself. Go and, uh, do whatever you wanna do right now."

He hates the thought of Soonyoung going off to hook up with someone other than him, but hey, what are friends for, right? Best friends, especially. He doesn't have a choice but to be supportive.

Soonyoung huffs at him indignantly and grabs his hand, like he thinks Wonwoo will just leave him in the middle of a filthy room full of sweaty, horny and probably also desperate in most cases students to fend for himself. No chance of that happening, nope. He doesn't tell Soonyoung that, though, because then Soonyoung would let go of his hand, and that would be just sad.

Soonyoung finds forgotten jelly shots in the refrigerator and makes a triumphant sound, right before he pushes a bottle of beer onto the floor.

" _Oops,_ " he giggles and Wonwoo doesn't even have the strength to sigh.

He sits Soonyoung on a chair and tells him to pull his legs up to avoid getting cut. Soonyoung is strangely obedient, but Wonwoo is sure it's going to come back to bite him in the ass later. He wipes the remnants of the beer off the floor with a rug and tries very hard not to think about a situation involving Soonyoung and biting ass.

"You don't wanna go back?" he asks, crouching in front of Soonyoung.

Soonyoung stares at him for a moment in a daze. Wonwoo shakes his knees that are now pulled into his chest.

"You've had a lot to drink already," he prods.

Soonyoung scoffs and lets his legs down, almost dislocating Wonwoo's jaw on the way.

"No," he pouts and goddamn it, he's too cute. "Come on, lets do shots, you love shots!"

Wonwoo does.

"Fine. But we're not staying here a lot longer."

Soonyoung waves dismissively at that condition, his whole face lighting up as he grabs a deep blue shot and passes Wonwoo a red one.

That's how Wonwoo finds himself in the middle of the living room, surrounded by sweaty, smelly bodies, trying his best to move his hips against Soonyoung's. Fortunately, they've danced together so many times, Soonyoung knows how to lead him. He's learned to direct Wonwoo's usually stiff body perfectly. Wonwoo isn't stiff right now, though. The alcohol has loosened him so much, he's even smiling. That doesn't happen very often. Soonyoung is making the best out of their booze induced haze, swaying against him languidly, eyes hooded. He's biting down on his smirk and Wonwoo tries to hold himself back from doing something incredibly stupid. Suddenly, Soonyoung freezes and Wonwoo can only watch, stupified, how he runs to the window. Okay, they're on the ground level and Wonwoo is at least sixty nine percent sure there are bushes under there. He goes back to the kitchen to get Soonyoung a glass of water, dutifully ignoring Minghao and Junhui eating each other's faces off. Soonyoung is sitting under a wall, a safe distance from the window he just puked over. Smart, Wonwoo admits inwardly, no one will suspect him and make him clean up or something, and they can go back to the dorm in peace. Once Soonyoung is able to walk, that is.

"Here," Wonwoo passes him the glass, grabbing something that looks vaguely like an already stained and pretty wrecked t-shirt and wiping Soonyoung's face with the cleaner end of it.

He hopes nobody threw up on it.

Soonyoung downs the water, breathing heavily. He scrunches up his nose, and even though he smells like sweat and alcohol and puke, Wonwoo thinks he's adorable in his hopelessness right now.

"I need to brush my teeth," Soonyoung announces.

After Wonwoo stops him from using someone else's toothbrush, they trudge slowly back, so that Soonyoung can sleep in his own bed and deal with his awful breath in their own place instead of the fraternity house.

"I love you," Soonyoung slurs into Wonwoo's neck, almost tripping them both in the process.

Wonwoo fixes the hold he has on him.

"Yes, I'm aware," he answers dismissively.

He got used to hearing this line. It almost doesn't make his heart hurt anymore.

"Aren't you gonna say it back?" Soonyoung pouts.

"It back," Wonwoo says, smirking.

It's not like he can help the fact that he's hilarious.

"You're so- me- _mean_ ," Soonyoung sniffles and Wonwoo realizes with a sudden panic that he's crying.

"Soonyoung? Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

Soonyoung lets himself be seated on a low wall nearby, face hidden in his hands as he sobs quietly.

Wonwoo is terrified. He's known Soonyoung forever and has only ever seen him cry once, and that was from happiness. He crouches in front of his best friend, arms flailing as he's trying to come up with something he can do in this kind of situation.

"Soonyoung, I'm kinda freaking out over here, tell me what's wrong, okay?" he babbles, settling finally on squeezing Soonyoung's arms gently.

Soonyoung mumbles something haltingly, but it's muffled by his palms. Wonwoo slowly pries them off. Soonyoung looks at him, half surprised, half pitiful, as new tears slide down his cheeks. He looks really ugly when he cries. Wonwoo wipes his running nose with his sleeve.

"I don't-" Soonyoung starts, rapidly breathing in air. "I d-don't know, just," he interrupts himself again. Wonwoo waits patiently, trying to stop his panic at a possibly low level. "I felt really lon-lonely and sad for a moment and then I remembered I," another pause for breath. Wonwoo is starting to lose it. "That I have you and I just, I don't know," the last word is more a sob than anything else.

Wonwoo licks his lips nervously. Okay, so he still doesn't know what's really wrong, but at least Soonyoung seems a bit calmer now.

"S-Sorry," Soonyoung adds quietly.

Wonwoo wipes his cheeks with the other sleeve.

"Shh, 's fine," he says for the lack of anything better.

He feels a lot more sober. Soonyoung suddenly snorts.

"You suck at comforting, you know," he says and promptly hiccups.

Wonwoo scowls at him. He was doing his best.

"All your eyeliner is running, you know," he bites back.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting the night to end like this," Soonyoung sniffles and grabs Wonwoo's sleeve to wipe his nose again.

Wonwoo scowls harder, but he's relieved Soonyoung has calmed down fairly quickly.

"You're an awesome friend, Wonu," Soonyoung sobs again, fresh tears staining his face.

Wonwoo feels something strange inside, as if his lungs were swelling, and does the biggest mistake of his life. Soonyoung is getting rid of the remnants of his makeup, but he pauses, when Wonwoo holds his hands, and looks at him questioningly. Wonwoo doesn't let himself think, heart pounding, just leans in to leave a soft kiss on Soonyoung's cheek and stands up.

"Let's get you home, Soon" he says, pulling Soonyoung to his feet. "God, you completely ruined that nickname."

Soonyoung stumbles a bit, giggling, and lets Wonwoo lead him. Wonwoo doesn't really believe he actually just did that, so he's not panicking. Yet. At least Soonyoung didn't seem to mind. Wonwoo is sure he won't remember it in the morning. Or well, he hopes.

Soonyoung doesn't brush his teeth, because he's almost asleep by the time they reach the dorm. Wonwoo deposits him on his bed, makes sure he's covered properly, locks himself in the bathroom and has a mental breakdown.

It's a fun night.

***

"Don't be a baby."

Soonyoung groans into his pillow like he's dying. Wonwoo can imagine what a bitch of a hangover he must have, but it doesn't mean he's going to give in and make him coffee. He doesn't feel so good himself, considering Soonyoung looks like something dragged him through hell and back, and still all Wonwoo wants to do is kiss his stupid face.

"Oh my god, I said so much embarrassing stuff last night," Soonyoung mumbles into the pillow. "I'm not leaving this bed ever again."

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and does his best not to think about last night at all.

"You're such a drama queen," he tells Soonyoung and goes to make him that coffee, after all.

"Jeon Wonwoo, I love you," Soonyoung offers when he gets it, suddenly out of bed.

The things a good coffee can do to a man.

"It back," Wonwoo says without thinking and quickly glances back at Soonyoung when he remembers that was what triggered his crying.

But Soonyoung takes a sip, humming, and says, "You're such an ass."

"But you're not gonna cry about it anymore, right?" Wonwoo asks with fake concern.

Soonyoung kicks his shin and sends him a flying kiss after Wonwoo stops jumping around and hissing from pain.

"It was fun, though," Soonyoung says thoughtfully. "We should go to the next party they throw, too."

"I'm so glad you liked it," Wonwoo says sardonically. "But you weren't the one who had to drag your ass home."

"We can switch next time," Soonyoung winks at him.

Wonwoo swears to himself he won't ever get as smashed as Soonyoung did last night, because all Soonyoung did was cry, and Wonwoo might do something worse than that or kissing Soonyoung's cheek.

"Don't you have a paper to write for tomorrow?" he asks, just out of spite.

Soonyoung groans again and carefully takes his coffee to their bedroom, just to bury himself under the covers again. Wonwoo sighs and takes something that will relieve his head of splitting pain. Maybe it will help with his shin too. No more tequila after jelly shots ever again.

"Yeah, right," Jeonghan scoffs when Wonwoo says that out loud a few hours later, as he's still unable to eat much except for yogurt. "Everyone says that. Wait until Soonyoung convinces you with those cute eyes of his."

Wonwoo can't say anything to that, so he just broods quietly. He didn't want Jeonghan to sit with him in the cafe anyway, much less with Jisoo by his side.

"Where is Soonyoung anyway?" asks Jisoo, looking around like he expects Soonyoung to just pop up from under one of the tables.

"It's not like we're tied to each other," Wonwoo huffs and understands he made a tactical error when he sees Jeonghan's eyes light up immediately.

"I'm sure you'd like that, though," he leers, leaning into Wonwoo's personal space. "It wouldn't even have to be to each other."

Wonwoo has a flash image of Soonyoung's body writhing in the sheets, all tied with ropes and cuffed to the bed, eyes covered by a cloth. He blinks it away and glares at Jeonghan.

"What do you want," he barks.

Jeonghan is still grinning slyly.

"To chat," he says vaguely.

"About?" Wonwoo asks, glancing at Jisoo for some clues.

Jisoo seems a bit bashful, but determined.

"You and Soonyoung?" he says unsurely.

Wonwoo is so done.

"Can't you just leave me and my problems alone?" he snaps. "I don't ask you since when you two are together."

Jeonghan and Jisoo glance at each other, then look back at him at the same moment.

"We're not," they say in unison.

Wonwoo waves a frustrated hand at them.

"Since when you're fucking then, whatever, the point is, we're not talking about Soonyoung."

Jisoo sighs in resignation and stops playing with Jeonghan's fingers in order to fix his hair in a nervous motion.

"You have no idea how to seaze an opportunity," Jeonghan scrunches up his face in disdain.

"What do you care," Wonwoo mutters.

Jeonghan is absolutely right, but that doesn't make Wonwoo want to engage in a conversation with him any more. Quite the opposite, actually. He wishes he just bought a usual yogurt in a convenience store instead of coming all the way here for a good and expensive one. At least it's Sunday and he doesn't have to suffer through any classes.

"Because Soonyoung is dumb and annoying at best, but he at least doesn't mind telling me he loves me from time to time, unlike some kids," Jeonghan mutters ominously.

Way to go, Chan, Wonwoo thinks, but doesn't dare say. He's not completely insane, Jeonghan would maim him.

"And?" he prods cynically.

"And I want him to be happy, obviously," Jeonghan huffs.

Wonwoo notices Jisoo's hand sneak towards Jeonghan's neck and by the way his shoulders relax slightly, Wonwoo guesses Jisoo is massaging Jeonghan's nape.

"Listen," Jeonghan starts, and he seems a bit calmer. "You have no idea how many guys would want to be you."

Wonwoo looks himself over and raises his eyebrows mockingly.

"Oh really," he says flatly.

Jeonghan flails impatiently.

"Not like that! No one would want to be you literally!"

"Jeonghan!" Jisoo admonishes immediately.

Wonwoo shrugs.

"It's whatever, what do you-"

"It's not whatever!" Jisoo protests instantly.

Wonwoo feels so drained and he literally hasn't done anything today, except for Soonyoung's coffee and getting his ass up to buy yogurt.

"You're valuable and he doesn't mean it, you shouldn't just agree with it!"

Wonwoo just sighs.

"What did you mean?" he asks Jeonghan.

Jisoo gapes at him in disbelief.

"A whole bunch of guys in Alpha Theta Mu would give up all their privileges just to dance with Soonyoung, you dumbass," Jeonghan says like it's obvious.

Wonwoo blinks at him.

"He's a damn good dancer," he says slowly.

Jeonghan groans in frustration.

"How oblivious can you be? I obviously meant they want to get into his pants! You're not the only one who thinks he's sexy!"

"But he's very rarely sexy," Wonwoo grimaces. "He's usually dumb and annoying, you said it yourself, why are we even talking about this?"

"Because you're the only one who's aware of those other sides of him and still has feelings for him!" Jeonghan cries out.

Jisoo pats his shoulder calmingly. 

"You know Minhyuk?"

"Lee Minhyuk?" Wonwoo asks, because, yeah, of course he does, everyone knows Minhyuk.

"He's scored almost every hot guy in the fraternity."

"You say almost because he didn't score you," Wonwoo guesses flatly.

"Yes," Jeonghan dismisses without a shred of shame. "He's gone to every dance competition Soonyoung participated in and everyone thinks it's because he's nice and supportive, but he's just thirsting after Soonyoung."

Wonwoo scrunches up his nose in distaste. He didn't need to know that.

"There is also Jung Daehyun, who's trying to get over Youngjae and hooks up with anyone that's willing," Jeonghan continues. "I've also heard from Jongdae who heard from Hakyeon that Taehyung and Jimin really want to find someone to experiment with and they've thought about Soonyoung, because Jimin apparently only wants a dancer. Baekhyun seems bored recently and a bored Baekhyun is never a good sign, and Cheol said he saw him talking to Soonyoung at the last party. Also, there is Mingyu and his infatuation, because Soonyoung never notices when he actually flirts with Mingyu, and Mingyu isn't the most patient person on Earth. I wouldn't completely ignore him either, if I were you."

"Okay, look," Wonwoo says. He suddenly doesn't feel like finishing his yogurt. "I really, really didn't want to know all of that. It doesn't help me with my mess at all and I don't see the point of telling me this stuff."

Jisoo gets his attention by snapping fingers in his face. He looks exasperated.

"Jeon Wonwoo, we're trying to say that your only advantage is that you're completely whipped and you should use it before someone hotter gets to him first."

Jeonghan glances at him with face that says _finally, thank you!_

"It's his choice, if someone hotter gets to him first," Wonwoo huffs.

Jisoo looks at him with what seems like all the pity in the world collected in one glance and says, "For him to have any choice, you need to let him know you're even an option in the first place."

"Besides," Jeonghan adds. "From what I gather, he's completely whipped for you, too. You can't let some other guy break his heart just like that."

Wonwoo looks at him for a moment, turns his gaze to Jisoo and finally settles on his unfinished yogurt.

"I'll think about it," he says. "Now go away."

All three of them know he doesn't believe their words at all.

***

It sticks anyway.

"How can you be sick, it's already warm out!" Soonyoung fusses, tucking Wonwoo securely inside every blanket they own.

Wonwoo gives him a look. As if the temperature would save him.

"My existence is stuck in late fall all year long," he tries to say.

What gets out is more of an unholy, scrutchy sound and Soonyoung grimaces. Wonwoo suspects it's his fever speaking, but he wonders if Soonyoung could possibly be dealing with him like that because of feelings.

"I need to get to classes, you'll live a few hours. I think," Soonyoung says.

Probably not. Wonwoo can't stop thinking about Jeonghan's words, though. He watches as Soonyoung digs through the closet and takes off his shirt to slip a thin, softly looking sweatshirt on. Wonwoo isn't much for skinship, but he wants nothing more than a bit of cuddling right now. Soonyoung glances at him in surprise, but his lips quickly stretch into a smirk.

"Well, well, well! Who knew I just had to get you sick to cuddle."

Whatever, Wonwoo is just relieved his fever didn't make him say worse stuff out loud. He's sure Soonyoung will leave it at that, but soon, he feels a deliciously warm body press against his own and his heart speeds up so much, Wonwoo thinks it's trying to kill him. What the hell, he decides after a few seconds of calming himself down, and turns around to press his face into Soonyoung's chest. Soonyoung smells really good, like forest or something, Wonwoo doesn't really know and his nose is clogged, but he can feel nature. Soonyoung slaps his arm when Wonwoo sticks cold feet between his shins, but doesn't move away.

"I thought you had classes," Wonwoo mutters.

His voice is seriously a disaster.

"I can skip classes, if you're gonna let me spoon you," Soonyoung shrugs and his hand dips into Wonwoo's hair.

It feels heavenly.

"I already turned once, I don't have the strength to do it again," he grumbles.

Soonyoung shrugs again.

"This works, too. I'm gonna take a picture once you start drooling, it'll be awesome..."

Wonwoo wakes up with his head pillowed on Soonyoung's chest and throat hurting. He doesn't remember falling asleep or what was the last thing Soonyoung said to him. Soonyoung is doing something on his phone, one hand still in Wonwoo's hair, stroking idly. Wonwoo groans painfully. He feels too hot and uncomfortable and everything hurts.

"You're awake?" Soonyoung notices and puts away his phone. "Mingyu brought soup, I'll heat it up, move."

Wonwoo just shakes his head, which isn't the smartest choice, because the world spins.

"Wonu, my leg has been numb for the last hour, a bit more and I'm gonna have to amputate it, just move already."

Wonwoo sighs and rolls his heavy body over to the other side of the bed.

Soonyoung pats his thigh as he gets up and hops to the door on one leg.

"Good boy, you'll get food."

Wonwoo knows Soonyoung is just joking, but the praise gets to him anyway. It reminds him of that one time he was badly sick in middle school and his mother made him porridge and sang to him until he fell asleep and he's not even sure why, but it's over once he feels the sting of oncoming tears. He has cried a few times when he was sick, but Soonyoung was never around when that happened. Wonwoo feels bad and his body is aching, but he's also mortified Soonyoung is going to see him in this vulnerable state. As if being sick wasn't already enough. All he can do is smash his face into the pillow and muffle the sobs that wreck through his body. It's pathetic, a few of Soonyoung's tears the other day are nothing compared to this-

"Wonwoo?!" Soonyoung exclaims in panic and Wonwoo grips the blankets harder. "What's wrong?!" 

There is a bit of clattering and then Soonyoung's hands are on his head, shoulders, back, trying to soothe.

Wonwoo is shaking and Soonyoung's ministrations don't help, just make him sob more.

"Hey, shh, it's okay," Soonyoung murmurs and Wonwoo knows he's freaking out, and hates the fact that it's because of him. "I know it hurts, you don't need to hide, you idiot."

Soonyoung unglues him from the pillow finally and gathers him up in his arms, muttering reassuringly the whole time. Wonwoo calms down after a while and then he panics. He just cried like a baby in front of Soonyoung. He didn't really hold himself back either.

"You should eat something," Soonyoung says and his voice sounds a bit awkward, but also gentle.

"Can we," Wonwoo starts and has to clear his throat. It's still sore, but he powers through. "No comment situation?"

"I'm taking your money to buy snacks for a week, though," Soonyoung reminds him.

Wonwoo just nods against his shoulder, the fresh scent calming. He'd pick buying snacks over having to talk about this embarrassment any day. It's a fair arrangement.

"Okay," Soonyoung says and doesn't let go of him. "Eat your soup and take the medicine."

The soup is lukewarm by now and Soonyoung complains the entire time it takes him to heat it up again. Wonwoo appreciates the hot liquid, even though he doesn't have much of an appetite.

Soonyoung sits cross-legged in front of him on the bed, chin supported by one of his hands, and watches him eat. Wonwoo looks at him pointedly. Soonyoung grins obnoxiously and Wonwoo leaves him be. His throat still hurts like a bitch and all he wants is to sleep it off. Soonyoung passes him what must be seven different kinds of medicine, pats his head patronizingly and leaves him in peace. Wonwoo doesn't understand how he managed to score such an amazing friend, but he'll take what he can get. Shame gets to him again when he's drifting off, but Soonyoung is humming in the kitchen and somehow, Wonwoo just sleeps.

***

"No," Wonwoo says before Soonyoung even finishes the question.

"What? Why not?!" Soonyoung whines, tugging on Wonwoo's sleeve.

"I'm not watching a scary movie with you in an actual theater," Wonwoo says, without turning away from the TV.

There is a cartoon on, and Wonwoo gets deeply invested in those.

"Why the hell not?" Soonyoung repeats, now pouting.

"Because I've watched scary movies with you here, on a small screen, and I don't even wanna repeat _that_ ," Wonwoo explains.

"But it's different!"

"Exactly," says Wonwoo. "Worse."

"Oh come on, no one else wants to go with me, you're my best friend, it's like, your duty or something," Soonyoung complains.

Wonwoo levels him with a withering glare.

"I hate you," he tells Soonyoung with feeling.

Soonyoung knows he's already won, because he smiles blindingly and winks at him.

"I love you," he declares.

Wonwoo really doesn't have any other option than to respond with, "It back."

Soonyoung slaps his arm, but then starts dancing in the middle of their living room, and Wonwoo sighs in resignation. It's going to be a disaster.

The movie is actually awesome. Wonwoo catches himself squeezing Soonyoung's arm more often than not and he engages himself in a conversation about the action with Soonyoung with more enthusiasm than he expected. It gets worse, then.

Wonwoo has been lying still in his bed for about an hour now and everywhere he looks, something seems to move in the darkness. His heart rate is crazy and he can't do anything to calm down at all.

"Wonwoo."

Wonwoo jumps and hits his head on the bedframe. He turns around quickly, but it's only Soonyoung.

"Are you nuts?!" Wonwoo hisses at him, massaging the sore spot.

Soonyoung bites down on his smile, even though Wonwoo can see it anyway, and wrings his hands.

"So you can't sleep either," he whispers in the same way he called out Wonwoo's name before - goosebumps inducing.

"Why are you whispering?" Wonwoo whispers, too.

There is something about the shadows that makes him lower his voice on autopilot. Soonyoung shrugs and scratches his neck awkwardly.

"Can I sleep with you?" he asks quietly and Wonwoo's heart is racing for a slightly different reason now.

"I told you it was a bad idea to go!"

"But we went anyway, so just answer the question!"

Wonwoo stares at the way the nearest street lamp illuminates the planes of Soonyoung's face, his collarbones that are peeking out from the low collar of his shirt, how his eyes seem to sparkle, and lifts his covers with a sigh.

Soonyoung slips next to him immediately, fitting himself flat against Wonwoo's back and hugging his waist. It's warm, maybe too warm, considering Wonwoo has been trying not to freak out for an hour and he probably started sweating at some point, but it's also safe and when Wonwoo closes his eyes this time, he doesn't have the urgent need to open them and check his surroundings. Soonyoung is breathing on his neck and Wonwoo thinks he falls asleep first.

He also wakes up first. That, he's absolutely sure of, because what startles him awake is a very questionable sound coming straight from Soonyoung's throat, and also Soonyoung's hips. That are flash against his ass. And moving.

Wonwoo gulps, heart pounding in his chest. He knows he should get up. He knows, but his body doesn't listen to him, all tense, and besides, Wonwoo is already past the denial. He can admit to himself he doesn't want to get up. Soonyoung's mouth is on his nape, hot breath causing goosebumps on his skin, and he wouldn't move now, especially that he's getting hard. He can feel Soonyoung's dick through the two layers of clothes they're wearing and he's panicking, but it also feels kind of good, and there is a hand twisted into his shirt, and he maybe wants it to go lower-

Soonyoung freezes. Wonwoo is too hot and also fucking terrified, so he stops breathing. Soonyoung slowly moves away just enough for them to stop touching. Wonwoo would like to die a little bit.

"Stop freaking out," Soonyoung says, clearing his throat.

Wonwoo actually flinches at the sound of his voice.

"I'm not freaking out," he makes himself say.

"Then look at me," Soonyoung challenges flatly.

Wonwoo really, really doesn't want to do that. He would probably kiss Soonyoung or blow him forcibly or something.

"That's what I thought," Soonyoung snorts. "No Comment Situation," he calls.

He can somehow say it in a way that all the capital letters are obvious. Wonwoo doesn't really understand it, but he wouldn't be surprised, if Soonyoung could trademark it just with the tone of his voice.

"Okay," Wonwoo says and still doesn't move.

Soonyoung sighs and because he's shit at the No Comment Situations, he comments.

"You're not gonna be weird about this, right?"

"Why would I?" Wonwoo finally turns to look at him, strategically covering his front as subtly as he can manage. "It happens to everyone. I was just," he pauses, searching for the right word. Turned on doesn't seem like the right choice. Soonyoung raises his eyebrows, waiting. "Surprised," Wonwoo says finally.

"Awesome, let's not mention it ever again," Soonyoung says quickly, getting up from the bed and disappearing in the bathroom.

Wonwoo doesn't stare at his ass. Nope. Not at all.

Soonyoung buys him all the weird snacks Wonwoo wants without a word. He just sometimes grimaces when he thinks Wonwoo doesn't see it. Wonwoo isn't sure, if it's because of his poor food choices or because of even poorer flashbacks from the morning. He himself feels his face heat up every time he recalls it. He tries very hard not to recall how he jerked off in the shower after Soonyoung disappeared for class.

Because the universe hates Wonwoo, they run into Junhui and Minghao at the store. Junhui's eyes are sparkling.

"What happened, what happened, what happened?" he chants, hanging off their shoulders.

Minghao just narrows his eyes.

"Did you two have sex?"

There are exactly two seconds, during which Wonwoo feels all the contents of his stomach turn over. Soonyoung gets impossibly red.

"What?! Of course not! What the hell are you even talking about?!" 

Wonwoo has the urge to cover his best friend's mouth. They're in a public place, two old ladies already gave them the stink eye.

"Then why are you so red?" Junhui asks.

Wonwoo decides it's time for his intervention.

"Jun, a word," he mutters, pulling the other by his neck to the next alley. "Do you want me to tell Minghao about the sexuality crisis you had after he blew you before kissing you?"

Junhui immediately gets flustered.

"Why would you do that?!" he hisses.

"Then not a fucking word about me and Soonyoung," Wonwoo hisses back.

Junhui glares at him and nods begrudgingly.

Wonwoo doesn't know what Minghao managed to say to Soonyoung when they were gone, but Soonyoung is even redder now.

"Let's just go back," he says as soon as he sees Wonwoo, and pulls him to the register.

Minghao is smirking, as he waves lazily after them.

"There is a party tonight!" Junhui yells. "See you there!"

Wonwoo and Soonyoung both groan painfully and then smile at each other.

"You wanna go?" Soonyoung asks carefully when they leave the store and walk slowly back through the campus.

"Don't know," Wonwoo says, busy thinking about Soonyoung's breath on his neck and what would happen, if they got drunk today. "You?"

Soonyoung nods, biting his lip.

"I wanna dance a bit."

Wonwoo sighs.

"Then I guess I'll go, too."

The grin Soonyoung sends him makes it totally worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just saw a freshman run away from your line of view so quickly, he almost fell over," Seungcheol says, passing Wonwoo a red cup with cheap beer.
> 
> Wonwoo accepts it without taking his eyes off of Soonyoung, who is currently dancing a few feet away. With Mingyu.
> 
> "What Cheol meant to say is that you're glaring like Satan possessed you," Jeonghan leans in to whisper in Wonwoo's ear with an amused smirk.
> 
> "Come on, it won't work, leave him be," Jisoo rolls his eyes and Wonwoo would send him a grateful glance, if he wasn't so busy burning holes in Mingyu's head with his gaze.

"I just saw a freshman run away from your line of view so quickly, he almost fell over," Seungcheol says, passing Wonwoo a red cup with cheap beer.

Wonwoo accepts it without taking his eyes off of Soonyoung, who is currently dancing a few feet away. With Mingyu.

"What Cheol meant to say is that you're glaring like Satan possessed you," Jeonghan leans in to whisper in Wonwoo's ear with an amused smirk.

"Come on, it won't work, leave him be," Jisoo rolls his eyes and Wonwoo would send him a grateful glance, if he wasn't so busy burning holes in Mingyu's head with his gaze.

"You three don't have anything better to do?" he mutters.

Jeonghan is the one to roll his eyes this time.

"Why don't you just go there and dance with him?"

Wonwoo won't admit that Mingyu is better than him at dancing and he doesn't want Soonyoung to compare them and probably have less fun just because Wonwoo is jealous. Jeonghan huffs and says something into Seungcheol's ear. Wonwoo thinks he also bites it, but it's not his business what kind of relationship the three of his friends have, he's got his plate full with his own issues. Seungcheol's eyes widen comically, his face flushing, and then he glances at Wonwoo in concern, clearly conflicted, but lets Jisoo pull him towards the stairs anyway.

"Turns out we do have something better to do, so brood by yourself, loser," Jeonghan ruffles his hair and follows the other two.

Wonwoo huffs indignantly after him. He could have something better to do, too. He just doesn't want to do that something with anyone other than Soonyoung. Mingyu laughs at whatever it is that Soonyoung shouts into his ear through the pounding of music and Wonwoo decides he needs a drink. He finds Bambam in the kitchen, who has been enthusiastically explaining something to Seokmin, and Wonwoo lets them pour four shots into him. He's nicely buzzed when he finds himself back in the main room.

"Hello, gorgeous," he hears suddenly and a warm body presses against his back.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and goes along with it, mostly because he doesn't have anything else to do right now, and Soonyoung is nowhere to be found.

"Where did you lose Jimin?" he asks, trying to outyell the music.

"He doesn't feel well and stayed in the room," Taehyung pouts, rolling his hips against Wonwoo's. "But Kookie's here."

As if he heard him, Jeongguk appears next to them, ending his conversation with Yugyeom to join them.

"Gyeom's going back already?" Taehyung shouts to him.

Jeongguk fits himself against Wonwoo's front and starts dancing, too. Wonwoo isn't sure how he even ended up in this kind of situation, but it's actually fun.

"He went to take a piss," Jeongguk shouts back.

Taehyung nods and begins jumping around as the song changes. He also spins Wonwoo, and Wonwoo follows him, laughing, but trips on his own feet and lands them both on the gross floor. Taehyung takes most of the hit, but he's giggling, so it's probably fine. Wonwoo considers just staying on top of him like this, because it's comfortable, but Jeongguk pulls them both up and they get back to dancing wildly, and then Wonwoo's arm is grabbed and he nearly falls again. He's pushed into a wall and groans, blinking at Soonyoung in surprise. Soonyoung looks pissed, but he also seems to have no idea why. Wonwoo's blood is pounding so loudly, it almost drowns out the music in his ears.

"What is it?" he asks, massaging his head that got banged because of the impact.

Soonyoung opens his mouth and just stares at him, his frown smoothing out into confusion. His gaze flicks all over Wonwoo's face. He's wearing eyeliner again. Wonwoo thinks his heart is going to explode when Soonyoung leans in to speak directly into his ear.

"Drink with me."

His voice is just loud enough to be heard, it's also smooth and Wonwoo wants to hear it forever.

"You're not gonna cry?" he asks, letting himself touch Soonyoung's earlobe with his mouth.

He doesn't know, if the shiver he feels is Soonyoung's or his own. Everything is too much suddenly, the warmth of Soonyoung's body, his hands that somehow ended up on Wonwoo's hips, the glitter in his eyes, the memories of the morning, the sweet smell of Soonyoung's breath. He has probably found jelly shots again.

"You're such a dick," he says, this time more into Wonwoo's mouth than anything else. "I was too drunk to call a Situation and you're using that as often as you can."

Wonwoo grins, eyes on Soonyoung's lips.

"You love me," he teases, but it sounds too serious.

Soonyoung looks at him, sweat shining on his temples in the poor lighting, and Wonwoo holds his breath. Soonyoung snorts and slaps his arm, grabbing it to pull him into the kitchen and the moment is over.

"Not tequila," Wonwoo tells him right before Seungkwan pushes a beer into his hand.

"Why are you so sober?" he accuses, jabbing a finger into Wonwoo's chest.

Wonwoo grins at him and watches as he protests when Hansol shows up to drag him away. A bottle appears in front of Wonwoo's face and he sends Soonyoung a withering glare.

"There was nothing else," Soonyoung shrugs innocently.

Wonwoo takes the tequila with a sigh. Soonyoung leans against the counter, fanning himself with his hand. Wonwoo takes a long sip of the alcohol and brushes sweaty bangs off of Soonyoung's forehead, his fingers lingering a bit too long on the damp, smooth skin. Soonyoung closes his eyes, just for a second, and then takes the bottle from Wonwoo.

"Let's get smashed," he says with a lopsided grin.

The next thing Wonwoo remembers is Jihoon's face that is definitely too close to his own. He flinches and his stomach rewards him with sickly churning.

"Get up, we'll get you both back to the dorm," Jihoon tells him.

Wonwoo blinks at him slowly, trying to comprehend the situation. The first thing he notices is Soonyoung's head on his shoulder. Second is the fact someone threw up on his pants, which triggers a very unwanted reaction of his body.

"It was Chan," Jihoon supplies helpfully.

Chan is going to die, Wonwoo decides. Right after he himself gets some sleep and a shower. He leans his entire weight on Mingyu, when the other lifts him from the ground, and watches idly as Junhui and Jihoon try to move Soonyoung from the floor. It's still dark, but the sky is slowly graying. The party is still going, but there are as many people dancing as lying on every possible surface now. The house looks like a tornado swept through it and smells like a dumpster. Wonwoo scrunches up his nose in distaste.

He has no idea how they appear in the dorm, but they're there at one point, and Mingyu is struggling with unzipping his pants. Wonwoo tries to help him, because why not, but his hands don't listen to him at all and Mingyu bats them away in frustration. Wonwoo snickers, swaying just a bit. He feels nice. Sleepy, but nice. Mingyu finally succeeds and pushes him onto his bed, and it's not so nice anymore, but Wonwoo stops moving to minimize the spinning of the world and he manages not to throw up. Mingyu pulls his pants off, covers him with his blankets, and brushes hair out of his eyes. Wonwoo sighs and has no idea what Mingyu says after that.

He wakes up to run to the bathroom and share the contents of his stomach with the toilet. The rest of the morning, he spends there on the floor, until Soonyoung throws him out to take a shower. Thankfully, he doesn't close the door, because Wonwoo needs to get back in very quickly.

"Gross," Soonyoung informs him from behind the shower curtain.

"You puked over the window last time," Wonwoo tells him.

The only positive thing about the situation is that he's not imagining what is going on behind the curtain, and he doesn't fantasize about joining Soonyoung at all.

"Yes, and then I cried," Soonyoung says flatly. "We've been over this a thousand times."

"Drama queen, it's been a couple hundred at most," Wonwoo decides.

Soonyoung sprays water at him over the curtain and Wonwoo doesn't even have the strength to glare, not to mention yelling. He leaves the bathroom when Soonyoung shoos him out, even though he'd rather stay.

"Did I do anything weird last night?" he asks over a glass of water, the only thing his guts can handle right now.

His head is splitting in half, he's sure.

Soonyoung sips on his coffee, never the one to have stomach problems the morning after.

"I don't really remember," he says thoughtfully. "Oh! Right! You almost pushed Chan's head under the tap when he puked on you. 'S good Jun stopped you, 'coz that sink is really small, you could have seriously hurt him."

Wonwoo can't bring himself to feel bad about it. It was his favorite pair of pants and now they're lying in the shower, soaked in detergent, courtesy of Soonyoung, who is better off than Wonwoo right now even though the were equally drunk.

"Anything else?" Wonwoo asks, rolling his head on top of the table slowly.

Soonyoung is quiet for so long, he glances up at him. Soonyoung's gaze is stuck on his coffee. He seems torn and maybe a bit embarrassed. Wonwoo is about to ask, when Soonyoung puts the cup to his mouth and looks at him, expression carefully neutral, even though his face is pink.

"Not that I can remember," he says after placing the coffee back on the table.

Wonwoo wants to call him out for bullshit, but he decides it might be better for everyone involved that he doesn't know too much about his own drunken adventures.

The only problem is, everyone else seems to know. And no one will tell him anything.

"I wasn't there, it's not my business," says Jeonghan, at which point Wonwoo doesn't believe what he's hearing.

Sure, Seungcheol or Jisoo, or Jihoon could say the exact same thing and Wonwoo would leave it be. But it's Jeonghan. Wonwoo remembers he once hid himself in an empty classroom just to be able to overhear a girl confessing to Mingyu on the other side of the window.

"What the hell did I do that even you won't tell me?" Wonwoo bursts out.

Jeonghan huffs indignantly with all the elegance he can muster, which is a lot, and then he drops completely the pretenses. His eyes light up and he looks around quickly, pulling Wonwoo into the janitor's closet before he can protest in any way.

It's crumped and Wonwoo trips on a mop, and he can't really see Jeonghan's face, but he doesn't have to to know how excited the older one is. He just hopes no one finds them here. He has enough problems already, any other rumors would be seriously troublesome.

"You know Hoseok, right?" Jeonghan asks quickly.

"Jung Hoseok?" Wonwoo asks, wondering what Hoseok has to do with anything.

"No, dumbass!" Jeonghan hisses. "Shin Hoseok," he waits for Wonwoo to confirm before continuing. "Okay, so listen. You didn't hear this from me, but Hoseok said Jooheon told him - and Jooheon was there himself apparently - that he came to the party with Minhyuk when you were already completely smashed, and Jongdae and Minghao thought it would be funny to make you pissed, so they showed you he came."

Wonwoo is lost.

"That Jooheon came?"

Jeonghan clucks his tongue impatiently.

"No! That Minhyuk came! And I really, really wish I was there to record the whole thing," Wonwoo scowls at him, but the small room is dark, so it doesn't have much of an effect. Not that it would in any other circumstances, either. "From what I heard, as soon as you saw Minhyuk, you got all demonic and everyone thought you sobered up in three seconds, because you told Minhyuk to stay the fuck away from your best friend and that you won't let anyone use him as they please, and you were the coldest bitch ever!"

Wonwoo feels his heart sink to his stomach. No more tequila in his life, he thinks absently. No wonder everyone has been giving him strange looks. He didn't even have a damn right to say anything like that. He remembers Soonyoung's conflicted face from two days ago and he would just like to pass out and never wake up by this point, thank you very much.

"But the best part," Jeonghan says, like he knows exactly what Wonwoo is feeling right now and wants to make it a billion times worse. "Is that Soonyoung was right. Fucking. There."

Wonwoo contemplates strangling himself with a dirty rug lying under his feet. Jeonghan pats his shoulder patronizingly.

"Maybe he doesn't remember," he tries, but a shit eating grin betrays him easily.

Wonwoo finally understands that face from two days ago, but now he wishes he had no idea.

"Oh yeah," Jeonghan remembers. "Minhyuk says hi. I guess he likes you now."

Wonwoo thumps his head against one of the shelves, determined to spend the rest of his life here.

"But the universe hates me," he mutters.

Jeonghan ruffles his hair and leaves him there, nonchalant and fabulous, as always.

***

Wonwoo is anxious for the next four days, during which he barely even sees Soonyoung. They have a lot of projects to finish for the finals and Soonyoung has a dance evaluation coming next week. When they do meet, though, it's as normal as it could be.

"I was first, you fucker!" Soonyoung whisper-yells, trying to snatch Wonwoo's tray that is pleasantly full of burger and curly fries.

"You let me order before you!" Wonwoo hisses, keeping the tray just out of Soonyoung's reach. "It's not my fault there was no more curly fries!"

"At least share with me, you know how much I like them!" Soonyoung's voice gets louder and an employee throws them a warning glare.

"I like them too, you shouldn't have been a loser and order first!"

Soonyoung's eyes get this glint that usually means Wonwoo is about to get in deep shit.

"If you don't share, I won't let you have them," Soonyoung declares right before he launches himself at Wonwoo.

It ends with a cut arm, a few bumps here and there and a sprained ankle. They get thrown out, obviously, and Wonwoo decides to not speak to Soonyoung until he gets proper apologies. It was supposed to be a lunch that they could finally spend catching up on all the stuff that happened since the previous week, not a wasted opportunity to eat curly fries which mostly landed in Wonwoo's hair. He hops to Jihoon's car begrudgingly, completely disregarding the help Soonyoung tries to offer.

"Ah, seriously!" Soonyoung snaps, after Wonwoo almost falls on his ass, and forcefully slings his shoulder under Wonwoo's arm. "I said sorry, don't be a stubborn ass! And you say I'm the drama queen!"

Wonwoo glares at him as best as he can, but his leg hurts and he can feel Soonyoung's muscles flex under his own weight, and he might not hate the turn of events as much as he shows. He recently discovered it's a body wash that gives Soonyoung's skin this awesome, fresh scent, and he's been holding himself back from stealing some for himself since.

"What, you're not gonna talk to me now?" Soonyoung spats, fixing the hold he has on Wonwoo.

Wonwoo doesn't answer. Soonyoung mutters something under his breath. It sounds suspiciously like that one elaborate curse Wonwoo saw a Gypsy throw at someone in a movie once.

"What the hell did you do this time," Jihoon levels them with a flat stare.

Wonwoo huffs indignantly. Soonyoung rolls his eyes.

"I ruined the curly fries," he mutters.

Jihoon raises an eyebrow and doesn't ask for details, which speaks for itself.

Wonwoo pretends he doesn't notice Soonyoung's hand on his wrist for the entire ride to the hospital, because he would have to act offended otherwise, and the contact is pretty nice, even though Soonyoung's fingers are a bit clammy.

"It's nothing serious," Wonwoo hears from the doctor that patches them up. "You need to be careful with it and keep it stable, and it's gonna be fine."

Wonwoo sighs in relief.

"But this," the doctor says, pointing at Soonyoung's still bleeding arm. "This needs stitches."

Soonyoung gets completely white in a matter of seconds.

"But I," he starts, tripping on the words. "But I can dance with stitches, right?"

The doctor considers his panicked face. Wonwoo holds his breath. If Soonyoung can't dance, his evaluation will go to shit and he might have to wait some time to get his diploma. Soonyoung's parents are already sceptical about him pursuing an artistic career, they're going to flip, if Soonyoung puts off his graduation for another year after he finally came back to finish.

"If it's not too much of a strain," the doctor says slowly, as if trying to communicate it's not what he would recommend, but if it's important, then it's not really his business that Soonyoung might mess up the stitches, either.

Soonyoung sags in his chair and the color is back on his cheeks.

"Thank you! Oh my God, thank you so much."

Wonwoo relaxes, too.

"They're so weird," Soonyoung says two hours later, staring intently at his arm.

Wonwoo raises a judgmental eyebrow at him.

"You get used to it after a few times," Mingyu says offhandedly, eyes on whatever he's cooking.

"Oh yeah, I know it's normal for you, but what was the stupidest thing you did that got you stitches?" Soonyoung asks.

Mingyu glares at the pot. Wonwoo snickers. Soonyoung can be really mean without trying sometimes.

"The fact I'm here, making you food like I'm your maid, doesn't mean you can insult me," Mingyu huffs.

"Oh come on," Soonyoung whines. "Tell me!"

Mingyu is silent for a while more, but Wonwoo knows he's a sucker for Soonyoung and he would do a lot just to entertain him. Wonwoo also knows Mingyu is a sucker for him, albeit on a much lower level. Enough to get him to come and cook, though.

"I stepped on a Lego, lost balance and fell on a glass shelf," Mingyu mutters finally.

Soonyoung chuckles, delighted, and Wonwoo stops caring about his curly fries. Mingyu leaves sometime later, after feeding them, and Soonyoung scratches absently around his stitches, staring at some point on the wall. Wonwoo doesn't really feel like telling him to stop it, so he focuses on the way his ankle pulsates with pain.

"On that party," Soonyoung says suddenly. Wonwoo startles. "I don't remember everything, but you talked to Lee Minhyuk, right?"

Wonwoo straightens, searching his brain for something to say, anything at all that could get him out of this conversation with remnants of his dignity intact.

"So?" he mumbles, panic slowly squeezing his throat.

"You talked about me," Soonyoung says.

It's not even a question. Wonwoo can't do anything but nod nervously. Soonyoung shifts on his chair and finally looks at him, a determined expression on his face.

"Look, I know you were drunk-"

"I don't remember it," Wonwoo cuts in. "I didn't mean to say anything."

Soonyoung's face softens and Wonwoo hates it.

"I just," Soonyoung starts and pauses, trying to find words. "I'm not pissed at you, I'm not even sure what you said, I was smashed, too. You just don't," another pause. Wonwoo gulps, discreetly fixing the collar of his shirt. "You don't need to defend me or whatever. I'm a big boy, I'll be fine."

Wonwoo nods again, this time letting his head hang down. Anything to avoid Soonyoung's gaze. It's all because of Jeonghan, dammit. And he thought Soonyoung won't go back to that. He looks up only to glare, when he feels a spike of pain on his forehead. Soonyoung gives him a shit eating grin, eyes disappearing in it, his hand retreating from around Wonwoo's face.

"I'm gonna take a nap before hitting the studio, take your medicine," he says simply and then Wonwoo is alone in the kitchen with an aching leg and mixed feelings.

***

Watching Soonyoung dance is a thrilling experience. Wonwoo knows there is also Junhui, right there on the stage, but he doesn't really see him. Seokmin lets out a quiet wow next to Wonwoo's ear, and Wonwoo couldn't agree more.

It's one of those rare times Soonyoung is sex. The way his limbs move, languid and sensual, makes Wonwoo's throat dry. It's been a long time, since he had to hold himself back from popping a boner in a public place. Soonyoung's hips are hypnotizing, and Wonwoo tries to alternate between watching them and Soonyoung's face, which is sinful in and out of itself. And Soonyoung knows that. Wonwoo stares as Soonyoung bites down on his smirk and rolls his body, and the room is too stifling suddenly, as Soonyoung meets his gaze head on. And in that moment, Wonwoo is absolutely and completely sure Soonyoung is aware of everything, all the frustration, the uncertainty, the want, of all those unwanted feelings that are more often than not too much to handle. It makes his heart stutter, and he doesn't know, if it's good or not. But then Soonyoung looks away, muscles flexing under the black shirt he's wearing, sweat shining on his temples and neck, and Wonwoo breathes again. He doesn't hear the music anymore, it's replaced by the blood pounding in his ears.

Everything is long over by the time Wonwoo registers Seokmin poking his arm.

"Oh man, you've got it bad," Seokmin says, looking at him with pity.

Wonwoo scowls and lets Seokmin pull him towards the rest of their group, who are all waiting for Soonyoung and Junhui to come out. Wonwoo still can't believe he completely forgot about the end year party until Soonyoung stepped out of their bathroom in the tightest pants Wonwoo has seen in his life. It had been a very difficult three minutes, standing there in the hallway and grunting absently in response to Soonyoung, who obviously didn't notice Wonwoo can't possibly utter a word. Seokmin and Seungkwan appeared then to get Wonwoo and find nice seats, which probably saved him a lot of embarrassment and also maybe heartbreak.

There is a gigantic bonfire set on campus next to the football court and two drunk girls bump into Wonwoo, giggling. Wonwoo tries to omit them, but they hold onto him tightly, and finally Seokmin has to intervene. And because he's a little shit, he has to share the story with the rest.

"Our Wonwoo's pretty popular," he teases, right as Soonyoung appears in his tight pants and damp hair. "Just now two of the female kind almost kidnapped him."

Soonyoung smirks, glancing at Wonwoo with his eyes lined in black, but there is something in his face Wonwoo doesn't get.

"Whatever, he wouldn't be able to get it up for them anyway," Minghao says, already losing interest.

Mingyu looks at him, shocked, Seungkwan absolutely scandalized. Hansol laughs so much, he ends up on the ground. Wonwoo shoots them all a withering look and doesn't bother responding. He's just a bit surprised Soonyoung isn't laughing, but doesn't have the time to decipher his expression, because Junhui comes out chucking and throws himself at Minghao. Minghao groans under his weight, but he's not fooling anyone, the grin he soon hides in Junhui's shoulder easily betrays him.

"We missing anyone?" Chan asks, trying to count people.

Seungkwan glances at him with so much judgment, Wonwoo rolls his eyes. Again with the dramatics.

"We very obviously are," Seungkwan says pointedly.

Jihoon punches his arm, also done.

"Let's just go without them," he suggests.

"Yeah, who knows what those three are doing right now," Mingyu grimaces.

And so begins the search for beer.

"Hey," Wonwoo murmurs to Soonyoung when they stay a little behind the rest.

Soonyoung glances at him, hair still sticking to his forehead. Wonwoo wants to brush it away, but it seems like too much right now.

"Why are you so quiet?" he asks instead. "You're usually all hyped up after a stage and this one was seriously something."

Soonyoung smiles finally, small at first, until it changes into a blinding grin.

"I was super awesome, right? I'm not surprised you're impressed."

Wonwoo nudges his arm, sending him stumbling to the side. Usually, Soonyoung rights himself instantly and gives as good as he gets, but this time he doesn't catch his balance in time, and Wonwoo holds him upright in the last second. Soonyoung smells like sweat, but his skin is warm and smooth, so Wonwoo doesn't mind as much as he probably would in, for example, Junhui's case. Soonyoung laughs a bit awkwardly and it must be the surprise, it fucking must be, because Wonwoo hears the hitch in his breath so clearly, as if someone just fired a shot at him. It's exactly how he feels, too.

"The adrenaline is wearing off," Soonyoung explains and it takes him a while to stand on his own two feet.

Wonwoo tries to calm down his pulse and clears his throat.

"'S fine," he dismisses.

Someone wolf whistles and Wonwoo looks up at Hansol to communicate exactly how horribly painful death awaits him. Hansol doesn't care, which Wonwoo expected, but still. Damn this strange squad and how everyone is doing their best to make his life miserable. Soonyoung flips Hansol off and runs a hand through his hair. Wonwoo doesn't know how much longer he will be able to hold himself back from doing something.

They get drunk, because it's the end of finals and that's just what you do at the end of finals. Wonwoo sits with his head on Seungcheol's shoulder and doesn't remember when the oldest joined them. Soonyoung is over by the fire, throwing his head back in a laugh over something Seokmin just said. Wonwoo is watching him with something warm in his chest, but he's also tired of everything, especially the exams, but of his feelings, too. Someone's fingers dip into his hair and he closes his eyes. When he opens them again, he's on Soonyoung's back.

"The hell?" he mumbles into his neck.

Soonyoung shivers and hisses at him to stop it.

"You fell asleep like a total loser, we're going back," he says.

"Are you even able to take us back?" Wonwoo slurs, watching as Soonyoung walks on both sides of the pavement in turns.

"Shut up, Wonu, I know what I'm doing," Soonyoung huffs and fixes the hold he has on Wonwoo.

He only calls Wonwoo that when he's drunk. Wonwoo finally takes notice of their current position and prays inwardly not to pop a boner now, because that would just be ridiculous. Soonyoung's skin isn't damp anymore and Wonwoo's fingers find the open collar of his shirt all on their own. Soonyoung shivers again, but doesn't tell Wonwoo to stop this time.

"I could walk, y'know," Wonwoo mutters into his hair, close to his ear.

"Yeah," Soonyoung says and doesn't let go of him.

Wonwoo doesn't understand how they can both be such idiots, but it's in his mind for another few seconds before they reach the dorms and Soonyoung lets him down to find the key to their room. It somehow feels strange after such a night to lie down in his own bed without the heat of Soonyoung's body next to his own, but Wonwoo doesn't say anything. Soonyoung sits on his mattress and looks at him for a moment, expression unreadable. Wonwoo doesn't fight it when everything gets bleary and it's too exhausting to keep his eyes open. All he hears before falling asleep is the door to their bathroom opening and closing gently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't wanna talk," Wonwoo says immediately after opening the door to their room.
> 
> Soonyoung closes his mouth, grimacing.
> 
> "Loser," he says finally and passes Wonwoo his cup.
> 
> Wonwoo takes a sip. It's awesome.
> 
> "Yeah, probably," he agrees, leaving the kitchen to sit on the couch.

It's too hot outside and Wonwoo feels a bit sick. His phone vibrates in the pocket of his nicest jeans, but he can't be bothered to take it out. His hands are sweaty and maybe a bit shaking. He balls them into fists and breathes out forcibly. It's fine, nothing's going on. They let him down gently and had a good reason, too. He can find another job, he's a student, they're hiring students everywhere for the summer. It's okay. Except it's not, somehow. Wonwoo is pretty familiar with the twisting of his stomach and with the way rational explanation doesn't do shit to stop him from thinking about every possible thing that can and probably will go wrong. He hates that so much, and there is nothing he can really do to feel better. The only thing that has ever helped was to suck it up and focus on other stuff. He reaches for his phone.

**From: Soon**

**how did it go**

Wonwoo snorts to himself, swaying on the swing a bit. It's lunch time, there are maybe two kids on the playground besides him, and they're smarter than to go anywhere near. Or at least that's what Wonwoo assumed because of the way they ran the opposite way when they saw him, but now he hears a subtle clearing of someone's throat and looks up to find a girl standing right in front of him.

"Are you gonna throw up, mister?" she asks.

There is a Marvel band-aid on her cheek. Wonwoo respects that.

"Probably not," he decides to say.

"I can tell mom to give me some water, if you want?" the girl offers.

Wonwoo shakes his head, smiling. The girl blinks at him, suddenly looking fascinated.

"Your nose looks really weird when you do that," she says.

Wonwoo scoffs. And he thought at least this girl wouldn't make his mood worse.

"Can't help it," he answers with a scowl.

The girl gets closer and pats his arm patronizingly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure someone will like it one day."

Wonwoo narrows his eyes.

"Don't you have a lunch to get to?" he asks sourly.

The girl grins. She's missing a tooth.

"Yeah. Don't throw up, mister. Bye bye!"

Wonwoo looks after her, as she runs towards her friend and they both giggle, leaving the playground. Wonwoo sighs.

**To: Soon**

**im going back now**

It's not even three seconds before Soonyoung writes back.

**From: Soon**

**but how did it go??**

**To: Soon**

**can u make me cocoa?**

This time it's a full minute.

**From: Soon**

**dont throw yrslf under a bus on the way**

Wonwoo huffs a laugh. Soonyoung is as shitty when it comes to comforting as he himself is.

"I don't wanna talk," Wonwoo says immediately after opening the door to their room.

Soonyoung closes his mouth, grimacing.

"Loser," he says finally and passes Wonwoo his cup.

Wonwoo takes a sip. It's awesome.

"Yeah, probably," he agrees, leaving the kitchen to sit on the couch.

Soonyoung rolls his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it," he protests, sitting right next to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo doesn't answer.

"You'll find something else," Soonyoung tries and he's so confident.

"I know," Wonwoo says.

He knows. It's just not that easy.

"Don't be a drama queen," Soonyoung huffs.

Wonwoo takes a breath. It doesn't help. He feels irritated. Ridiculed. Stupid.

"I'm not the one who cried over our friendship," he says.

It's too warm in their room, but he's suddenly so cold and clammy. Soonyoung gasps. It's quiet, but Wonwoo knows he overstepped. He doesn't care.

"That's fucking it," Soonyoung spats.

He's still sitting, but his posture is tense, ready to bolt up. Wonwoo doesn't look at him, something dark and hateful coiling in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm not the only one who cried! I was completely smashed, and I know you called a No Comment Situation, but I'm tired of this bullshit! You also cried and I could've been joking about that all this time, but didn't, you could at least fucking appreciate that and not be a dick for once!" Soonyoung is yelling by now and Wonwoo grits his teeth.

His ears are ringing.

"I am so fucking sorry I hurt your feelings," he starts, quiet and freezing. "But that was the damn deal and you were the one who even came up with it in the first place that time you were watching porn on my laptop."

Soonyoung gets impossibly red and stands up abruptly.

"I told you my battery went to shit! And you didn't even tell me you're gonna be back!"

Wonwoo looks up at him, but doesn't really see his face. He's angry. He's so pissed right now, and he doesn't even know, if he's more pissed at Soonyoung or himself.

"I wasn't the one who got hard just because of sleeping next to me."

Soonyoung blinks at him in shock and Wonwoo feels bad for all of two seconds, before Soonyoung's eyes narrow.

"That's unfair and you fucking know it! Guess what's worse than having a natural reaction of your body! Jerking off right here in the open for me to walk in on you!"

Wonwoo snorts, his lips curling up hatefully.

"It's not a damn crime, you were supposed to be out!" he hisses.

Soonyoung's hands are now tight fists and Wonwoo doesn't remember ever seeing him this furious.

"I called you! And texted you! But you were obviously too busy to pay attention, even when you knew how shitty I'd been feeling that time! So yeah, I wanted to go back early to hang out with you and feel better, but sure, it's all my fault you never know how I feel, even though I practically shout it at you whenever I have the chance! I am so damn sorry I wasn't out and inconvenienced you! Actually, I think I should be out right now to make it up to you."

The last sentence lacks heat and Wonwoo can't say another word as he watches Soonyoung walk to the entrance quickly. The sound of the door closing violently is like a switch. Everything crashes onto him suddenly, the immediate guilt, the bitterness, the fear. For a second, he thinks he's really going to throw up. The silence is too loud in his ears and he clenches his jaw. The twisting in his stomach turns into a hole that seems to be sucking him in from inside out. It takes a long while before his breath stops irritating him with how fast it comes. As soon as there is enough air in his lungs, he stands up, grabbing the edge of the couch to steady himself when his head spins.

It's fine. He's going to be fine. They're going to be fine. Wonwoo drinks some water and then finds the most comfortable t-shirt he once stole from Soonyoung, burying himself under his covers. It's not so hot anymore and he kind of wants to go back for his cocoa, but he doesn't really have the strength.

It's maybe a few hours later that Wonwoo hears the door again. It's a soft sound this time. He doesn't move from his spot on the bed, but he doesn't have to. Soonyoung slips under his covers, forehead resting on Wonwoo's shoulder blades, not too close, but still touching. Wonwoo feels his throat constrict. He doesn't move.

"Let's stop with the No Comment Situations," Soonyoung says quietly.

Wonwoo reaches behind him to grab his hand and pull him closer. Soonyoung is warm and soft and he fits against Wonwoo like he was always meant to be right there. Wonwoo sighs in content, a bit of that sickening feeling easing off.

"You didn't drink my cocoa," Soonyoung says.

"I'll heat it up later," Wonwoo says, voice scratchy.

They don't apologize. They never do when it comes to the important stuff, but maybe that's okay. Wonwoo thinks this right here could be enough and he feels a bit sorry that it's not.

"You'll find something soon," Soonyoung mutters gently.

His breath is tickling Wonwoo's neck and Wonwoo suddenly feels so tired. He makes a vague sound in response.

"Did you contact that senior?" he asks.

"Not yet," Soonyoung admits after a pause.

Wonwoo squeezes his fingers.

"It'd be nice, if you could help choreograph already."

"Yeah," Soonyoung breathes.

Wonwoo doesn't even remember the senior's name. He just knows Soonyoung had a ridiculous crush on him during their first year and then everything went to shit when Soonyoung's father went bankrupt.

"'S good that you came back," Wonwoo mumbles, already half asleep.

"Yeah," Soonyoung agrees again.

He wiggles around a bit, making himself comfortable, and relaxes finally, leaving a small kiss on the back of Wonwoo's neck. Wonwoo doesn't fight the shiver that breaks over his skin. All of a sudden, just like earlier when everything crashed onto him, he's attacked by a sense of longing so strong, it almost knocks the breath out of his lungs. Soonyoung whispers something into his skin, but it's too quiet for him to hear. He makes a questioning sound, but Soonyoung just shakes his head and laces their fingers together.

"Go to sleep, Wonu," he mumbles. "It's gonna be better tomorrow."

It's the first time Wonwoo hears him say his name like this when they're not drunk. He listens.

***

"So basically you're already together, except you're not together," Junhui cocks his head to the side thoughtfully.

Wonwoo sighs.

"Yeah."

"That's really weird," Minghao decides.

Wonwoo doesn't know why he's even talking to them about this, but he needed to talk to someone, and going to Jeonghan seemed like a very bad idea.

"You're really weird," he shoots back and Minghao rolls his eyes.

"Just do something about it," he suggests. "Tell him, for example. Recently, you're gloomier than usually, and I didn't even think it was possible."

Wonwoo pouts.

"I'm not gloomy."

"Normally, you're not," Junhui offers. "You like to fool around and everything, but it's like you're depressed recently."

"It can't be that awful," Minghao adds, letting Junhui play with his fingers all he wants. "Just tell him. If you're so close already, nothing much will change, if he accepts."

"If," Wonwoo emphasizes.

Minghao throws his hands up in exasperation, almost sending Junhui to the floor. He steadies him immediately, without thinking, and Wonwoo decides it's nice.

"There is always that chance he kisses your neck and cuddles with you, and fights everyone who dares to think wrong about you just because that's what best friends do, sure," Minghao's voice drips with sarcasm.

Wonwoo scowls for a second and then it actually reaches him.

"He fights people for me?" he asks stupidly.

"Before you get too excited, _that_ he would probably do for each one of us," Minghao says quickly. "But all those other stuff you told us about? Yeah, that's not something you do to your friends unless you're Yoon Jeonghan or an overgrown puppy named Kim Mingyu."

"Especially that you're the only one he does those things to," Junhui adds.

Wonwoo sighs again and takes another slice of pizza. Some cartoon is playing, but he can't even bring himself to pay attention. Soonyoung is out, talking things over with the senior Wonwoo learned is called Lee Taemin. Soonyoung couldn't shut up about him for the whole last week and Wonwoo is of course glad he has found someone to help him get into the world of choreography that would get him actual money, but he can't exactly say he's enthusiastic about the whole thing. So what, if they're close. Soonyoung can date anyone he wants, Wonwoo won't forbid him, especially when it's obvious how much he looks up to Lee Taemin. Wonwoo literally heard Soonyoung say that it all feels like meeting the celebrity you've had the biggest crush on for years.

"I would tell him," he says slowly, carefully. "I would. It's just, what if he decides it's better, if we stop hanging out until I'm over it?"

Minghao rolls his eyes again. Wonwoo kind of wants to bet money on when they will fall out.

"Yeah, right, because he would be able to take it."

Wonwoo wants to believe him, he really does. It's all just so... terrifying. As well as he knows what is on Soonyoung's mind usually, because Soonyoung's not a very complicated guy, he can't be sure of his feelings towards himself. Hell, Soonyoung himself might not be sure.

"Can we watch a movie?" Junhui asks, already bored of the topic.

"Yeah, sure," Minghao agrees easily, even though it's technically Wonwoo's room.

"I'll call Seokmin," Junhui says, and before Wonwoo blinks, there are nine other people sprawled over every possible surface in front of his and Soonyoung's old TV.

Jeonghan is in his lap, for whatever reason. Seungkwan, Minghao and Mingyu are fighting over what to watch. The rest just chats in the meantime, too used to it to be impatient.

They finally settle for an action movie and the reason becomes clear when Soonyoung gets back. Wonwoo turns to look at him when he hears the door and watches absentmindedly as Soonyoung's eyes widen. It lasts maybe two seconds before his gaze slips away from Wonwoo, and Wonwoo belatedly remembers he's hugging Jeonghan to his chest. It's not like it's something unusual. Jeonghan can easily compel them to do whatever he wants to be done, and that applies to skinship, too. Wonwoo feels a bit weird when Soonyoung sits on the floor next to Seokmin, but there is no space left next to him, and he's not going to be that guy and get jealous over someone whom he's not even with. Jeonghan makes himself even more comfortable, snuggling against Wonwoo, but he doesn't say anything and Wonwoo doesn't ask. He has a feeling he wouldn't like the answer anyway. He's just surprised Seungcheol and Jisoo don't seem to have anything against this arrangement, but maybe what Wonwoo heard from them is true, and they're not really together. He stops thinking about it or about Soonyoung, when the movie gets more interesting. It's also not long before Seungkwan starts commenting, and Seokmin with Soonyoung quickly join him. It's normal from there, they bicker over fight scenes and Minghao twists Mingyu's finger so violently, it almost breaks. Hansol can't help but be a little shit about everything in general, and Wonwoo isn't surprised when Seungkwan yells at him to shut up. And then what Junhui said finally hits him, because he's not really the type to sit quietly and throw death glares at everyone, despite his appearance. If not in the middle of this, he should be somewhere on the side, adding unnecessary puns and mean comments to the discussion.

He doesn't feel like doing that at all.

Jeonghan must sense something is wrong, because his intuition is crazy. Or maybe it's just that he's so tuned in to them, it's natural for him to lace their fingers together as a silent sign of comfort. Wonwoo squeezes, trying to refocus on the movie instead of the urge to glance at Soonyoung.

"How did it go?" Seungcheol asks when the movie ends and everyone else is bickering over what was cool and what sucked in the plot.

Soonyoung turns to him with a happy grin.

"He let me help out at the studio!"

Wonwoo is glad. He really is. It just feels like he's stuck in the same place, like he's holding himself back, when Soonyoung is already so far, Wonwoo can barely see him. Actually, it's like everyone is up ahead and hasn't even glanced back at him once. And the feeling irritates him, but he doesn't seem to have the strength to do something about it. He grits his teeth and looks at Soonyoung's excited smile. He just has to suck it up, as always.

"Let's get drunk," Jeonghan says from his lap.

Wonwoo doesn't really want to, but they are in his room, he can't just throw them out.

"Oh, can't, I have a test tomorrow," Seungkwan says and Wonwoo glances up at him in surprise.

Seungkwan is staring right at him, but he turns away before it gets suspicious. Wonwoo sends him a telepathic thanks, breathing out a small sigh of relief.

"What?" Soonyoung whines and sometimes Wonwoo is just really frustrated with him. "Why?"

"Yeah, let's do that some other day," Seungcheol agrees and Wonwoo knows he noticed.

"Y'all are damn boring," Chan rolls his eyes and gets a scandalized gasp from Jeonghan for his troubles.

Wonwoo is kind of glad Soonyoung leaves with everyone else. He just wants to read in peace, maybe go over some more job offers, and he doesn't need Soonyoung's loud and cheerful existence next to him. Not tonight, at least. He sits on the floor and leans against his bed with one of the books he hasn't had the time for until now and gets so deep into it, he doesn't hear the door when Soonyoung gets back. He doesn't realize he's not alone until warm hands are in his hair. He lets his head fall back to look at Soonyoung sitting on his bed.

"You okay?" Soonyoung asks.

Wonwoo raises back his head, but he doesn't see the text in front of him anymore.

"Not drunk?" he asks.

"A bit," Soonyoung giggles.

His fingers are massaging Wonwoo's scalp slowly and Wonwoo almost groans.

"Go away, you probably haven't washed your hands in a week," he mutters, a smile pulling at his lips.

Soonyoung scoffs.

"Rude, I took a shower this morning. Go back to your book, nerd."

Wonwoo doesn't tell him he's not able to. Soonyoung actually leaves him alone, which isn't typical Soonyoung behavior, but maybe he's picked it up somewhere along the way. And that means Soonyoung is a really great friend and Wonwoo sucks to not appreciate it fully. He is relieved that Soonyoung listened, but also right now, all he wants is for Soonyoung's fingers to come back to his hair and stay there forever. The thought that it won't happen just like that is more painful than he anticipated.

***

It's another few days before Wonwoo finds a job. It's actually Soonyoung's doing, because Wonwoo has been too occupied with feeling like shit to realize he can ask his friends, namely Mingyu and Seokmin, who work at a cafe, if there are any open spots left. Soonyoung tells him to do that, and calls him an idiot, because he claims he has the right to. Wonwoo pokes his ribs until he runs away with a shriek.

The owner of the cafe turns out to be a senior Wonwoo has met in his freshman year on a few of many fraternity parties he attended. He seems to be absolutely delighted there is another 'hot guy', as he puts it, that wants to work at his cafe and bring in hordes of young girls who are thirsty for someone nice to look at. Wonwoo doesn't care either way, especially if he gets money for it.

"Great, go to Mingyu so he can teach you how to do a latte," Himchan says, waving at him with a flourish.

Wonwoo goes. It's a tough few hours of constantly messing up and sending away girls who ask for his number on their cup, before Wonwoo is free and can trudge back to the dorms. Except it doesn't work out, because Mingyu and Seokmin drag him to a bar.

"So," Seokmin says when they all have a beer. "What's going on with you and Soonyoung?"

Wonwoo expected that, but he still glares at his friend.

"There is something going on with you and Soonyoung?" asks Mingyu, the ever uninformed child.

Wonwoo sighs and decides answering that is beneath him, so he drinks his beer. Seokmin glances at Mingyu, half amused, half in disbelief, and sticks his piercing gaze back on Wonwoo.

"One of you has to do something before the UST kills us all," he says.

Mingyu blinks at them in confusion, but they both ignore him.

"It's not that simple," says Wonwoo.

"Yes, it is," says Seokmin.

Wonwoo realizes he's not going to win.

"I have some... stuff," he tries. "To figure out first."

"You realize Soonyoung could probably help you with any stuff, or at least give you some advice?" Seokmin says, arching an eyebrow.

"How dare you use that sarcastic tone on me," Wonwoo says.

"But what's going on?" Mingyu asks.

Seokmin turns to him, clearly a bit frustrated with the whole situation already.

"Wonwoo's in love with Soonyoung, and I think it works both ways, that's what's going on."

Wonwoo kind of zones out. He knows. He's aware that's the word for what he feels. He just hasn't thought about it like that before. He hears Mingyu gasp somewhere near him, but it doesn't really register.

"Seriously?! But Soonyoung flirts with everyone! He flirts with me! Did you ask him? I mean, I'm happy for them, but are you sure? Does it mean Soonyoung won't dance with me anymore? Can we make them hook up? Let's make them hook up!"

Wonwoo isn't sure anymore, if Mingyu is enthusiastic about them being together or exactly the opposite. Well, everyone would want to dance with Soonyoung, he supposes. At least that's what Jeonghan said. He usually knows those stuff.

"Wonwoo?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo realizes it's not the first time his name has been said.

"Yeah," he mutters.

He's in love with Soonyoung.

"You okay, man?" Seokmin waves a hand in front of his face.

Wonwoo headbutts it.

"No," he says.

"It's gonna be fine," Seokmin promises, ever the optimistic one, and proceeds with making Wonwoo drunk.

Mingyu helps as well as he can, but he's still a bit surprised, and maybe indignant about the fact that no one told him.

Wonwoo gets home pleasantly buzzed. Soonyoung is already asleep, and Wonwoo catches himself still staring at him after a few good minutes. He shakes his head at himself and falls face first on his bed. It would maybe help to just suffocate like this, but Wonwoo's self-preservation instincts kick in before he has the chance, and he automatically turns his face to the side. Soonyoung's soft, deep breaths fill the silence, and then he starts to snore. Wonwoo can't believe he's in love with that guy. It's surreal, it's unbelievable, it's crazy, but he can't deny it.

He's in love with Soonyoung.

*** 

Wonwoo gets to work with his head pulsing with gentle, but annoyingly permanent pain. Himchan kisses his cheek as a hello, and tells him he looks like he crawled out of hell. Wonwoo knows it's not meant to be a diss, because Himchan is weird like that, so he doesn't react much except for a grumpy, cynical thanks.

Seokmin is humming by the coffee machine and Wonwoo can't decide, if it's sort of nice, or if it hurts his headache. Mingyu has a day off, which might be a good thing, considering the previous night. The weather is awful, constant rain falling straight towards the ground, and Wonwoo isn't surprised at all that most of the people coming in are still half asleep students, buying coffee right before scurrying off to somehow survive their own part-time jobs. Wonwoo lethargically wipes the tables, even though they're fairly clean because they're unused. Instead of Mingyu, there is Hongbin and Jinyoung manning the register, so Wonwoo doesn't bother asking, if he's needed over there. Himchan is in the back, doing things like managing and fighting people on his phone, and stuff. Wonwoo isn't sure, but he doesn't particularly care, especially today. He considers cleaning the windows, only from the inside, when he hears a loud, excited, somewhat melodical yell that startles him, and then a louder, even happier, " _MINNIE!_ "

He turns to see what's happening, as half of the customers, and there is Jung Let Me Grope Your Ass Daehyun right there. Wonwoo calls him that in his head, because that's exactly the first thing he heard from said senior, even though his butt isn't much, and everyone knows that.

Seokmin twirls around from the coffee machine and his eyebrows almost reach his hairline in the happiest grin ever. Then, he shrieks.  
Wonwoo watches with a distant feeling of irritation, as Seokmin jumps out from behind the counter and it's like a scene from a drama, as they both run into each other's arms with gleeful shouts.

"You're back?! Why didn't you say anything!" Seokmin exclaims, pouting ridiculously.

"I wanted to surprise everyone~!" Daehyun singsongs and true to his name (invented by Wonwoo) immediately gropes Seokmin's ass.

"How was it? I want pictures? Is everyone in Europe hot? Did you meet someone? Tell me everything!"

Daehyun laughs and Wonwoo wants to be literally enywhere else but here in this nightmare of noisiness.

"I will, I will," Daehyun promises. "Let's meet tonight, okay? I have some business with Himchan, and then I need to run, but I'll definitely tell you all about Europe."

Seokmin nods, still smiling. That's the moment Himchan steps out into the main room in all the glory of someone who knows how good he looks.

"Why the hell are you back so quickly?"

Daehyun bites down on his smirk.

"Because I missed your stupid face," he says, pursing his lips in an imitation of a kiss.

Himchan rolls his eyes.

"I didn't forget how annoying you can be yet, go back," he mutters.

Daehyun scoffs theatrically.

Wonwoo can't say, if he's fascinated or disgusted. He looks at his colleagues, and discovers both Hongbin and Jinyoung have identical expressions of distaste on their faces as is probably on his own now.

Himchan smirks and Daehyun grins, and then they're somehow hugging. Wonwoo doesn't want to get involved in that messed up relationship, so he goes back to wiping the tables.

Himchan and Daehyun disappear in the back.

"I hate this job," Jinyoung says with a sweet smile.

Wonwoo thinks it could have been worse. At least he doesn't have to ask his mother to send him more money, when she can barely cover his rent at the dorm.

"You're overreacting," Seokmin says and goes back to humming joyfully.

Wonwoo still has a headache by the time he gets back. The weather hasn't gotten any better, and he feels lethargic and sleepy. He forgets about it as soon as he opens the door, though.

Soonyoung is pacing in front of the couch. He's wearing Wonwoo's hoodie and he seems restless.

"Soon?" Wonwoo asks carefully.

Soonyoung visibly jolts and turns to him with wide eyes. He licks his lips and attempts a smile, but it falls flat.

"Wonu, hey, um, can you keep the door open? I need to go out for a while and I don't know where I put my keys."

"Yeah, sure," Wonwoo says, approaching him slowly. "You okay, dude?"

"Yeah, I just can't find my keys," Soonyoung mumbles, in constant movement, jittery.

"Yeah, you've said that already," Wonwoo reminds him, walking even more slowly now, because it seems like Soonyoung will run or get a heart attack or something, if Wonwoo spooks him. "Did you lose them?"

"What?" Soonyoung asks, wringing out his fingers now.

"The keys," Wonwoo clarifies.

"No, they must be somewhere here," Soonyoung says quickly, running a hand through his messy, blond hair.

"Okay, I'll let you in later. Go," Wonwoo tells him gently.

"Right," Soonyoung says. "Right, thanks."

He brushes past Wonwoo, bumping into his shoulder just a bit. He smells like forest and something sweet. Wonwoo's hands itch to reach out and touch him, make him calm down by squeezing him against his own chest.

The door bangs against its frame a bit too loudly, but it's by accident, judging by Soonyoung's rush movements. Wonwoo has no idea what happened, but Soonyoung will tell him eventually. He always does.

It's a few hours of Wonwoo catching up on his TV show and waiting, and then Soonyoung comes back. Wonwoo gets up from his bed and goes as far as the couch before stopping and watching Soonyoung kick off his snickers. He doesn't look any better.

"Come on, Soonyoung. Tell me what's going on."

Soonyoung sighs and glances at him finally. He doesn't say anything for a moment. Then, he gets closer to just wrap his hands around Wonwoo's chest and bury his face in Wonwoo's shoulder.

"It's nothing," he mumbles.

Bullshit, Wonwoo thinks, but that's about the extent of his brain's capability, because Soonyoung is hugging him and that hasn't happened in some time.

"It's nothing," Soonyoung repeats. "It's just... scary?"

Wonwoo freezes, as something cold clenches his stomach.

"What's scary? Are you okay? Did someone threaten you? We're not in high school anymore, are you being bullied?"

Soonyoung shakes his head, his hair tickling Wonwoo's neck. Wonwoo cautiously hugs him back.

"No, no, I'm fine, I'm just all over the place today and I've been thinking about stuff, and now I'm like this."

That's exactly zero useful information. Wonwoo doesn't really know what else to say. He could tell Soonyoung everything right now. He could tell him about his feelings and how he misses Soonyoung, even when he's right there. He could tell him he's scared now, too, even though they probably think about completely different things.

The last time Soonyoung touched him was probably that time two weeks before, when Wonwoo was feeling shitty and didn't know, if he wants Soonyoung to play with his hair or leave him alone to stew in his bad mood. This is something entirely else, though. This is about Soonyoung needing him. This doesn't happen often.

"Soonyoung, you're completely out of it," Wonwoo says, because he won't say anything more important. "Do you want me to do something? Glare at someone? Make you coffee? That's about the extent of things I can actually do, though."

Soonyoung is quiet for a long moment, his hands clenched in Wonwoo's shirt. He's shivering. Finally, he looks up at Wonwoo with a faint smile.

"Are you being nice? That's creepy."

Wonwoo scoffs and pinches his neck, satisfied when Soonyoung lets out a small hiss. He's warm and Wonwoo thinks it might be something like fruit candy in his scent. And all of a sudden, Wonwoo remembers. He's in love with Soonyoung. It's like a very big rock just fell right on his head. He's dizzy and short of breath, because he has Soonyoung right there in his arms and there are possibilities. If only he wasn't such a fucking coward, too absorbed in problems that probably aren't even real.

"Wonu?" Soonyoung says, and he's looking right at him.

Wonwoo blinks at him, a bit overwhelmed. It could be so easy to just lean in and press their lips together. But Soonyoung's expression is full of that rarely showed seriousness which lies under all of his goofiness, and Wonwoo knows he can't mess with that.

"Just tell me honestly, man," Soonyoung sighs and Wonwoo's stomach makes an unpleasant flip. "You got a job, right? So are you better now?"

Wonwoo didn't think Soonyoung noticed. But maybe Soonyoung has known him for so long, he notices practically everything. Wonwoo wonders for a second, if he also noticed his weird, complicated feelings, and maybe isn't mentioning them to subtly let Wonwoo know he should get over it. He quickly dismisses it, though. Soonyoung is anything but subtle. Wonwoo kind of wishes he wasn't the only one trying to figure out what to do with them, if he should do anything at all. Soonyoung seems to be completely oblivious, though, even when he does all those things Minghao claims to be couple stuff.

"I'm better, yeah," Wonwoo says finally.

He is. It's only been his second day at work, but he thinks he's adjusting well. It feels like he's moving, at last. Like he's doing something for himself instead of just looking at Soonyoung's back, as the other leaves him behind. Like he can buy himself a new book without feeling guilty about spending money he should save for everyday living expenses. Like his stomach is mostly back to norm.

"And you?" he asks a bit awkwardly. "What's going on with you?"

Soonyoung still looks more serious than usually. He frowns and turns away from Wonwoo's gaze. He seems bitter and too vulnerable. Wonwoo hates it.

"I just..." Soonyoung starts, but trails off. He bites his lip. Wonwoo wants to hug him again, but doesn't. "Tomorrow, okay?"

"You want raincheck on complaining?" Wonwoo asks, feigning shock.

Soonyoung scowls at him and punches his arm, hard. Mocking seems to help, though. It's familiar and doesn't go into that dangerous sensitive territory both of them try to avoid. It seems to be safe already, but then Soonyoung's eyes fill with something Wonwoo can't read, and his hands go up Wonwoo's chest, past his suddenly furiously beating heart, and hold his face. Soonyoung gets closer to him and Wonwoo can feel his eyes widen. Soonyoung kisses his cheek, just like Wonwoo did a month ago, his lips soft, and moves away to the kitchen like nothing happened. Wonwoo's head is spinning with the fresh, sweet smell, and he knows it's going to be one of those things they don't talk about.

"Did you eat?" Soonyoung yells from the kitchen, already put together.

Wonwoo doesn't know how he does that.

"No," he answers, a little too late.

Soonyoung snorts at him.

"Don't you dare judge me, Kwon Soonyoung, you never know what's going on around you," Wonwoo mutters.

Soonyoung glares at him and makes them both ramen.

"I hate you," he says with his mouth full.

"It back," Wonwoo says absentmindedly.

And remembers Soonyoung hasn't said he loves him since that time Wonwoo made him coffee. He spends half of the night thinking about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my God," Soonyoung breathes. His eyes are sparkling. "Jeon Wonwoo, did you just bring me brownies?"
> 
> Wonwoo shrugs and turns to get a cup for coffee. He did just bring Soonyoung brownies. He doesn't really like them.
> 
> "I love you," Soonyoung moans, his mouth already full with the food.

They don't talk the next day. Soonyoung gets back dead on his feet and plops face first on his bed. He's snoring before Wonwoo can tell him to at least take off his shoes. Wonwoo does that himself, grumbling under his breath. It feels strangely domestic to undress Soonyoung so he's comfortable, and Wonwoo hates the flipping of his stomach and how hot his face feels.

They grab dinner a few days later, and all they talk about are their jobs. Soonyoung is so excited about working with Lee Taemin, Wonwoo doesn't even feel like reminding him about that one bad day. And dammit, he's jealous. Of Lee Taemin, mostly, but also of Soonyoung's job, because it makes him happy like Wonwoo will never be able to.

Weekend comes and Seokmin throws a party. At Seungcheol and Junhui's apartment. Seungcheol just goes along with it, because he loves to party and he loves Seokmin. Junhui mostly curses in Cantonese (or Mandarin, Wonwoo can't really distinguish them), because Seungcheol was supposed to be out, leaving the apartment to him and Minghao. Wonwoo doesn't feel like going anywhere, but he lives with Soonyoung, so that doesn't work out. He's not really disappointed when he gets there, though, because the party is in full swing already, and Mingyu is making out with Lee Minhyuk and a girl Wonwoo doesn't know. At the same time. It's pretty spectacular. Soonyoung wolf whistles and promptly gets involved in spinning the bottle. Wonwoo stays where he is, undecided, but then Soonyoung is picked and Wonwoo doesn't want to throw up completely sober while watching him kiss with Jihoon, so he moves to the kitchen.

"Hey, I know you!" someone yells right into Wonwoo's ear.

Wonwoo turns around, already exasperated with everything, and takes a surprised step back when he sees another face right in his own.

"I don't know you, though," Wonwoo tells the overenthusiastic girl.

"My name is Dahyun!" she says, thrusting a hand out for him to shake.

Wonwoo indulges her, because why not.

"Jooheon knows you, right? I thought I saw you talking to him once, and your face is really nice, so I remembered!"

She's grinning and Wonwoo already feels sympathy for her, which kind of irritates him.

"I've talked to him a few times," he confirms carefully.

Dahyun suddenly waves at someone behind him.

"There he is!"

"Hi!" Jooheon says with a warm smile.

He has dimples. Wonwoo has always liked his face. It's a hundred times nicer than his own. Wonwoo frequently makes babies cry on the street without doing anything but standing there.  
Jooheon passes him a plastic shot glass and Wonwoo shrugs, and drinks. After four or five of those, he gets seriously invested in a heated discussion about anime. Big, warm hands circle his hips at one point, and he doesn't care enough to stop midsentence.

"You lost Jimin?" he asks when Dahyun and Jooheon excuse themselves to go talk to someone else.

Taehyung giggles into his ear.

"Nah, he's over there making out with Yoongi."

Wonwoo glances over and Yoongi knows what he's doing, because Jimin is pressed against a wall and already looks wrecked.

"You not joining them?"

"Maybe later," Taehyung says.

Wonwoo doesn't ask anymore. He has enough problems as it is, and Taehyung and Jimin's relationship seems more complicated than that crazy paper Wonwoo had to write for his philosophy class to pass the last semester. And he spent two full sleepless nights on that one. Mingyu had to practically force food into him. Good, ol' times.

"You wanna dance?" Taehyung asks.

Wonwoo lets himself be pulled onto a makeshift dancefloor in the middle of the room, because why not. He likes dancing with Taehyung. He steals Hansol's beer on the way, ignoring the indignant shouts.

"He's over by the balcony," Taehyung says into his ear after a few minutes of Wonwoo subconsciously scanning the room.

Wonwoo narrows his eyes in a warning, but Taehyung just grins at him. Wonwoo can't help but look. Soonyoung is in a black shirt, Wonwoo's favorite, and currently he's right out howling with laughter. Wonwoo can hear it even over the music thumping in his ears. Soonyoung's eyes meet his own then, and at that moment, it's like everything else loses meaning, because Wonwoo knows Soonyoung knows, and the other way round. A strange, misplaced understanding, at a completely wrong time. Soonyoung's gaze is fire, strong, wild. Wonwoo's breath stutters.

"Yah, Kim Taehyung! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Wonwoo blinks at Jimin in surprise, feeling completely ruffled, like Jimin appearing right now isn't something that was supposed to happen at all.

"What!" Taehyung challenges, but Jimin's not having it.

He just grabs his hand and pulls him along, and despite a protesting yell, Taehyung just goes. Wonwoo catches him turning over his shoulder with a wink, so maybe this dance was something planned all along. He glances back to where Soonyoung was just a second ago, but he's gone. Wonwoo decides he's too sober and also probably too shaken for this kind of event.

It's another round of shots with Seungcheol and Jeonghan and a trip to the bathroom, before he sees Soonyoung again. He's trying to stealthily walk out of the hallway, because Jung Let Me Grope Your Ass Daehyun is getting yelled at by Yoo Youngjae right now, and they clearly think they're alone. Wonwoo hears only a vicious, "Who the hell do you think you are," and Soonyoung presses him into a wall, just like at that one party that seems like forever ago.

"Drink with me," Soonyoung breathes, so close Wonwoo can feel the warm puff of air on his mouth.

He nods stupidly, heart pounding, and Soonyoung's hand is hot on his wrist, tugging. Soonyoung pulls strawberry vodka out of some magical place and then they're out on the balcony. It's empty except for a very drunk, very passed out Seokmin. Wonwoo knows he will wake up soon and join the party, because that's how Lee Seokmin works, but that's the end of his thought process, because Soonyoung pushes him down on the only chair out here and sits unceremoniously in his lap. It's hot outside, the air humid, and Soonyoung's thighs are like furnace, but Wonwoo doesn't say anything. He's had more than one inappropriate dream about those thighs. They drink in turns and after a while Wonwoo is past the stage of excited drunk. He feels very sleepy instead.

"Wonu," Soonyoung says.

"Mm?" Wonwoo asks, not even trying to lift his head from Soonyoung's shoulder.

"I wanna go somewhere," Soonyoung says and Wonwoo knows it's not what he really wanted to tell him.

"Where?" he mumbles, snuggling against warm skin.

"Don't know. Somewhere far away."

Soonyoung's fingers are smoothing out Wonwoo's arms and it feels nice.

"We have work," Wonwoo reminds him.

"Yeah," Soonyoung agrees and doesn't say anything else about it. "It's nice out, right?"

Wonwoo makes a vague confirmative sound. He should probably be freaking out at least a little, but Soonyoung is soft and he reaches up to tangle his fingers in Wonwoo's hair. Wonwoo thinks he might purr.

"You're so weird," Soonyoung whispers.

What's weird is his voice, all gentle and affectionate, but Wonwoo doesn't have the strength to analyze it further. He smiles into Soonyoung's neck, dragging his lips against it just a bit. Soonyoung shifts slightly and pulls at Wonwoo's hair to get him to look up. Wonwoo groans in protest, but opens his eyes.

"Wanna get home to sleep?" Soonyoung asks.

Wonwoo nods, staring at his face in a daze. Soonyoung is smiling, not much, but enough for his funny teeth to show, so Wonwoo snorts quietly, amused. Soonyoung sighs, but his grin doesn't disappear.

"You're useless, Jeon Wonwoo," he mumbles and gets even closer, brushing their noses together.

Wonwoo smiles so much, he feels his nose scrunch up, and head-butts Soonyoung gently. Soonyoung huffs a laugh and lets go of his hair. Wonwoo's head lands back on Soonyoung's shoulder.

"Let's at least get you in Seungcheol's bed," Soonyoung says.

Wonwoo shakes his head. He wakes up completely disoriented. His head is splitting open and the only thing he can think about is coffee and painkillers. He slowly sits up, and he's in his own room. Everything that happened the previous night is hazy and surreal, and Wonwoo is absolutely sure he dreamed at least half of it. He's alone. It's his day off, so he doesn't think much before going back to sleep, forgetting about his need for caffeine. Next time, he's startled awake by a rattling noise.

"Soon?" he mumbles without opening his eyes.

His voice is a nightmare.

"Sorry," Soonyoung hisses apologetically, probably from the kitchen.

Wonwoo sits up, lethargic. Soonyoung sits on the couch with a cup. It smells like coffee. Wonwoo makes a pethetic sound. Soonyoung turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I made you one, too. You can get it yourself."

Wonwoo whines, but Soonyoung isn't fazed. Wonwoo sighs and gets up. Coffee is more important than staying in bed, after all. Soonyoung doesn't move when Wonwoo almost barrels into him on his way to sit on the couch, but he does glare and also clucks his tongue. He doesn't seem to be any different from usual, so Wonwoo thinks he might have dreamed everything (not that he remembers much). By the end of the day, he's completely convinced that's what happened.

***

Soonyoung acts like he usually does, so Wonwoo doesn't mention the fact they almost kissed the previous night. Or that Wonwoo thinks they almost kissed. He vaguely remembers their noses touching and Soonyoung's face very close to his own. But maybe that's just what his fried brain made him project. He was really, really drunk.

They spend the day on the couch, bothered only by Seokmin and Junhui, who come to whine about how hungover they are. Wonwoo doesn't understand why they just don't sleep it off, but complaining in a group is more fun. They try to call Mingyu to get him to make ramen, but he doesn't pick up. Seokmin says Minhyuk is probably still at his place with a wolfish grin and they all snicker like the biggest assholes.

Junhui orders pizza and Wonwoo spends most of the evening analyzing why he would even want to kiss Soonyoung, when Soonyoung's laugh is so weird and his teeth are crooked like that, and his eyes are almost non-existent. He also snores, takes Wonwoo's clothes without asking, demands ridiculous amounts of attention and can't talk seriously even about very serious matters. He gets on Wonwoo's nerves like no one, talks so much Wonwoo sometimes wants to saw his mouth, sleeps literally everywhere, usually on Wonwoo, so he can't move, and his hair is all over the bathroom after he showers.

"Wonu, can we watch Marvel?" Soonyoung asks, blinking at him cutely.

In his own opinion cutely, of course. Wonwoo thinks it's annoying. A bit endearing, too, but he's screwed in the head, so that's obvious. Mostly though, it's frustrating, because Wonwoo can't deny him anything when he does that.

He sighs and gets up to find his laptop. Soonyoung makes grabby hands at him and grins incredibly widely when he gets the device.

Wonwoo is so whipped.

Junhui and Seokmin think so, too, because they're smirking at him. Wonwoo glares. The rest of the night goes by with Soonyoung shouting in his ear when Captain America does something cool. Seokmin, in turn, is on his other side, elbowing him when Iron Man does something cool. Junhui likes Bucky, but he can watch quietly, except for those moments he yells at the other two. Wonwoo likes all of the Avengers, and doesn't like to shout during movies, so he settles for hugging Junhui to his chest. His head still hurts when he's left alone with Soonyoung.

"You have work tomorrow?" Soonyoung asks, starfishing on Wonwoo's bed.

"Yeah, I do, move," Wonwoo tells him.

Soonyoung doesn't, because he's a little shit, but also because Wonwoo doesn't really mean it. He has lost any and all ability to make Soonyoung do something he wants.

"When you were sleeping," Soonyoung starts and he's looking at the ceiling. "In the morning. Taemin called me."

"Okay," Wonwoo says slowly, waiting for the continuation.

Soonyoung glances at him, looks back at the ceiling and bites his lip. He looks nervous, but after a second, Wonwoo knows that's not the case. Soonyoung is excited.

"He's choreographing something for a group, like an actual idol group, and he wants me to help," Soonyoung says and he's grinning now.

Wonwoo feels stupidly fond right now and he wants to stop.

"That's awesome," he says with a smile.

Soonyoung turns to him and sits up on the bed.

"I want a congratulatory gift," he demands.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

"What do you want?" he asks anyway, because he's an idiot.

Soonyoung's grin turns evil and his eyes sparkle.

"I'm gonna think of something nice," he says. The word nice sounds so suggestive, Wonwoo has to clear his throat to get his thoughts straight. In every sense of the word. "I'll let you know."

Wonwoo doesn't even have to agree to this, but he doesn't protest.

"You gonna let me sleep now?"

Soonyoung pouts, but gets up without a word. Wonwoo kind of expects him to ask, if they can sleep together, but it doesn't happen. It's a bit regretful, but Wonwoo doesn't mention it. He goes to take a quick shower and is almost asleep when Soonyoung comes out of the bathroom after his turn. Soonyoung's hair is wet, falling into his eyes, and the only thing he's wearing is a towel around his waist. Wonwoo is very awake suddenly. Soonyoung must think he's already out, because he doesn't go back to the bathroom to dress. He pulls on a shirt first, Wonwoo's of course, and then puts on underwear. Wonwoo is waiting for him to drop the towel, but Soonyoung discards it only after he's done dressing. Wonwoo realizes what he's doing and kicks himself mentally. Soonyoung lies down, turning his back to him. Which is a good thing. Wonwoo gulps and closes his eyes, trying to stop thinking about Soonyoung's skin and sleep. Or maybe die. At least his problems would be over.

***

Wonwoo wakes up hard and uncomfortable, and has to try and sneak out to the bathroom without waking Soonyoung. He has already lost his dignity a long time ago, so he feels mostly resigned about jerking off to the nice images from his dream that was full of Soonyoung's thighs and neck.

He gets to work tired, torn between guilt and fulfillment. Jinyoung quirks an eyebrow at him, but leaves him be. It's ridiculously hot, so there are a lot of people that are after anything even remotely cool, preferably lemonade. Not many customers buy sweets, so Wonwoo takes the leftover brownies home. Or rather, Himchan makes him take them, because Wonwoo is definitely too skinny, according to him, and should eat more.

"Oh my God," Soonyoung breathes. His eyes are sparkling. "Jeon Wonwoo, did you just bring me brownies?"

Wonwoo shrugs and turns to get a cup for coffee. He did just bring Soonyoung brownies. He doesn't really like them.

"I love you," Soonyoung moans, his mouth already full with the food.

Wonwoo freezes. His pulse is wild all of a sudden, insides squeezing with anticipation and dread. He can do it now. He can say it now. It seems so difficult to just open his mouth, but he does. There is static in his head. He doesn't know, if Soonyoung says anything else.

"Love you, too."

The words feel odd on his tongue, heavy, but his whole body is lighter, his stomach settles finally, even if just a bit.

The air in their tiny kitchen is gone, sucked out by the tension of Soonyoung's silence. Wonwoo bites his lip and doesn't turn around to look at him.

"What did you just say?" Soonyoung asks after a few more beats of stifling quiet.

Wonwoo rolls back his shoulders.

"I said it back," he mutters, trying for nonchalant.

It doesn't work out.

"No, you didn't," Soonyoung protests. Wonwoo hears his chair scrape when he stands up. "You didn't say 'it back'."

"I did," Wonwoo says, just to be contrary. He knows exactly what Soonyoung means.

"Again," Soonyoung demands, his voice a lot closer now. "Say it again."

"No," Wonwoo squeezes the counter until his knuckles turn white.

Soonyoung is quiet again.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" he whispers after a moment.

It hurts. Wonwoo breathes through his nose evenly, focusing on the way the counter bites into his skin.

"You can do whatever you want with it," he says anyway.

He thought he was ready for that. It's not Soonyoung's fault. It's no one's fault, really.

"That's not fair," Soonyoung breathes.

His voice is weak and Wonwoo feels like he can look at him now, so he turns around. Soonyoung's face is full of that seriousness Wonwoo isn't used to. He seems fragile again, but also a bit pissed. Wonwoo doesn't try to look him in the eye. He doesn't trust himself enough for that.

"Yeah," he agrees with an awful smirk. "But we already established that I'm an asshole, right?"

Soonyoung doesn't move for what feels like a few years. Then, he takes a small step forward.

"Whatever I want?" he makes sure.

Wonwoo nods and lets his head stay down. It's not exactly a surprise when Soonyoung fits himself between his legs, it's a bit of a shock and a lot more relief. Wonwoo's palms are sweaty and he strengthens his grip on the counter. His spine is prickling.

"You're a fucking idiot, Jeon Wonwoo," Soonyoung mumbles, his hands suddenly twisted in Wonwoo's shirt.

Wonwoo raises his head to argue, because no matter what kind of situation it is, he can't let Soonyoung say stuff like that without talking back. But then he forgets about it, because Soonyoung's face is very close to his own, and Wonwoo likes that face too much. Soonyoung brushes their noses together and Wonwoo's breath hitches in his throat, and he almost chokes on it. They're not drunk, so it all feels too real, but unbelievable at the same time.

Soonyoung smells like forest and candy and brownies. His lips are soft and dry when they press against Wonwoo's. Wonwoo stares at him, dumbfounded, when Soonyoung moves away just a bit, their breaths still mingling. Soonyoung slowly looks up at him, licking his lips. His eyes are wider than usually. Wonwoo surges forward.

Soonyoung opens his mouth and tangles his fingers in Wonwoo's hair. Wonwoo's hands are suddenly gripping Soonyoung's hips instead of the counter, pulling him closer, and closer still. Soonyoung makes a soft sound, his tongue in Wonwoo's mouth, hot and slick and so good. Wonwoo's head is spinning and he feels too warm, too wound up. Soonyoung's body is pressed against his own, all lean muscles, in constant movement, and Wonwoo never wants him to stop, to pull away, never wants to be in any distance from him. Soonyoung makes another sound and this time it's high, desperate, and Wonwoo bites his lip to hear more of it. Soonyoung hisses and tugs at his hair, urgent. Wonwoo wants more, wants Soonyoung's mouth on his whole body, wants to feel dizzy like this forever.

Soonyoung sucks on his tongue lightly and lets their lips fall apart, not really moving away, still between Wonwoo's legs, warm and breathing heavily into Wonwoo's mouth. Wonwoo's head comes back to the state of white noise, but he's not terrified anymore. Soonyoung is staring at his face, eyes half lidded and glossy.

"Soon?" Wonwoo says and clears his throat, because what comes out is more of a rumble. Soonyoung flinches slightly, but his expression doesn't change. "You okay?"

Soonyoung slowly shakes his head.

"I'm kinda freaking out," he admits.

It's more air than sound.

"Yeah, me too," Wonwoo nods. "Want me to make cocoa?"

Soonyoung moves away, unhurried, hands releasing Wonwoo's shirt only when he's already a step away, like he doesn't want to let go at all.

"It's too warm for cocoa," he says absentmindedly.

Wonwoo knows. Soonyoung is wearing shorts that almost caused Wonwoo to walk into a wall when he came back from work.

"You want lemonade instead?" he asks, still dazed.

His lips are tingling and he can still taste brownies on his tongue.

"Lemonade doesn't have the same effect as cocoa," Soonyoung points out, sitting at the table so carefully, as if it wanted to bite him.

Wonwoo wants to bite him.

"I can make iced cocoa?" Wonwoo suggests, blinking away the image of Soonyoung's reddened lips, especially when they're right there, in the same room.

"Okay," Soonyoung says.

It does Wonwoo good to make drinks, it's a familiar routine, he doesn't need to think at all and can just let his hands move instead. Soonyoung is completely silent behind him. Wonwoo puts a cup in front of him when he's done and Soonyoung startles, taking it quickly.

They drink quietly and Wonwoo has this twist in his stomach again that tells him to do something about the tense situation, but he doesn't know what. He would like to kiss Soonyoung again, if he could. But Soonyoung isn't looking at him and drinks too quickly.

"Okay, thanks, this was great, bye," he says as soon as he's done, bolting up quickly.

"Kwon Soonyoung, are you actually gonna make me the voice of reason here?" Wonwoo growls. "Ass down."

Soonyoung looks ready to bail, but he sits back down obediently.

"I don't-" he starts, but Wonwoo's already talking before his brain even registers the words.

"Go out with me."

Soonyoung snaps his head up, his whole face getting incredibly red.

"Why?" he blurts out.

Wonwoo blinks at him, but remembers Soonyoung doesn't deal well with awkward situations. They're both terrible at it, but maybe Wonwoo is just tired already.

"I said it back," he says, which means he's not as tired as he thought he was, if he can answer with something so dumb. "I always wanted to say it back," he adds and congratulates himself inwardly.

Nice save, Wonwoo.

Soonyoung frowns, his face getting mostly back to its usual color.

"Do you remember when I started saying it?" he asks quietly.

Wonwoo almost breaks his brain, but he can't recall when it started. He just knows Soonyoung didn't always say it.

"Remember when everything went to shit and you stayed with me the whole day, and made fun of me, and told me you will visit me when I'll move under the bridge? And how you didn't care I had to move out, and bought us chicken, and helped me sell all of my CDs, no matter how much I whined about sending away my babies?"

Wonwoo does remember it. He felt so useless then, when Soonyoung seemed so collected, so calm, so determined to make it all work, to do anything to help his parents. It was almost a year ago, in September, when they were getting mentally ready for school, but Soonyoung had to take a semester off to find a job.

"That's when it started for me. I think," Soonyoung admits, his cheeks filling with color again. "But I was scared shitless and mostly disgusted with myself, and you're really hard to read, so I tried to stop, you know? But then you kissed me when I was crying after that party and I didn't know what to think, 'coz I got so used to denial, and now you're telling me you always wanted to say it back? Then why the fuck didn't you?"

He looks pissed now. Pissed and confused, and Wonwoo's brain is useless right now, but he wants to make it right, wants the shock to wear off, his chest to stop squeezing painfully. He wants Soonyoung to smile.

"I don't," he starts and has no idea what to say. "I thought you'd be so grossed out. You told me that having feelings for your friend is like betraying them and I just couldn't-"

"That was like, ten years ago!" Soonyoung cuts in, frustrated. "And I've been mulling it over for a year, because you agreed with me then!"

They're both so dumb, Wonwoo realizes. Oblivious, awful at communication, at their own feelings. They probably shouldn't start to deal with each other's.

"I wanna kiss you again," Wonwoo says, because he won't say sorry.

They never say sorry. Soonyoung's eyes widen comically and his face is incredibly red now.

"I thought you wanted to talk," he reminds Wonwoo awkwardly.

"We've already wasted a year," Wonwoo says.

It hasn't been a year for him, but it doesn't seem to matter right now. Soonyoung stares at him for a weird moment.

"You have to take me out on a date first," he says slowly, like he still can't really believe what they're doing.

Wonwoo knows the feeling. He snorts.

"High maintenance," he mutters.

Soonyoung gasps and slaps his arm.

"And I've been thinking about letting you sleep in my bed," he says, indignant, but they're back to their usual banter.

New topic, but familiar setting.

"You don't want to kiss me, but you wanted to invite me into your bed?" Wonwoo says.

"Shut up, you pervert," Soonyoung shoots immediately. "Besides, I never said I don't want to-" he cuts himself off, flushing even more.

Wonwoo smiles slowly, smug.

"Yes? Never said you don't want to - what?"

"You're a dick," Soonyoung says. "I'm going to bed."

He exits the kitchen quickly, leaving Wonwoo cackling to himself. There's a strange feeling in his chest, kind of like it's swelling with warmth and sparks. Soonyoung goes out of the bathroom in a towel again. Wonwoo whistles and gets hit by a flying figurine of Spider-Man Seungcheol bought Soonyoung for his birthday once.

"Yah! Kwon Soonyoung!" he yells in protest.

Soonyoung shows him his tongue and disappears in the bathroom with Wonwoo's clothes he stole ages ago. His hair is still dripping when he gets into his bed, but he reaches for his phone instead of drying it. It all seems so normal, even though they were just trying to eat each other's faces off. Wonwoo clucks his tongue and goes to brush his teeth. Soonyoung is sitting cross-legged and looking at him when he exits the bathroom.

"What," he mutters.

Soonyoung shrugs.

"I just feel weird," he says thoughtfully.

What's weird is Soonyoung being thoughtful. Wonwoo doesn't answer. He throws a towel on Soonyoung's head instead and starts rubbing his hair energetically before Soonyoung can protest. Soonyoung doesn't do more than let out a short shout, so Wonwoo makes his moves gentler. He takes the towel off after a while and Soonyoung blinks up at him dazedly.

"I could have done that myself," he says.

"But you didn't," says Wonwoo.

Soonyoung doesn't say anything to that anymore. Wonwoo sits next to him on the bed.

"Let's just go to sleep for now."

"It's not even eleven yet," Soonyoung points out, but he looks tired.

Wonwoo pushes him down and falls next to him.

"I didn't say you could sleep here," Soonyoung protests, scowling at him.

Wonwoo kisses him once, chaste and sweet, and closes his eyes, not bothering to respond. Soonyoung is silent for a second and then flicks his forehead.

"Ow, what the hell, Soonyoung!" Wonwoo hisses, glaring at him.

"You're seriously such a jerk," Soonyoung informs him and pushes his feet in between Wonwoo's shins, pecking his lips, too.

"Me? You're the one who has to have the last word!" Wonwoo argues and kisses him again.

"Because I'm the smart one!" Soonyoung says.

Wonwoo gapes at him.

"Says who? You?"

"Everyone!"

"Right! I want an example, come on!"

Soonyoung opens his mouth and then just stays like that for a moment, studying Wonwoo's face. And then they're kissing again. It's as desperate as the first time, but a lot more aggressive, and Wonwoo groans when Soonyoung nibbles on his lip like he wants to bite it off. He can feel Soonyoung shiver against him, too warm again, and it all goes to his head too fast. He can't stop himself from reaching down to slide his hand under Soonyoung's t-shirt. Soonyoung gasps into his mouth, but he doesn't pull away. He gets impossibly closer instead. His skin is hot, muscles jumping under Wonwoo's fingers.

"Wonu," he pants into Wonwoo's mouth, urgent. " _Wonu_."

The second time, it's different. It's anxious. Wonwoo pulls away to look at him properly, and Soonyoung's eyes are wide, his breathing short. He's freaking out. Wonwoo considers moving, creating some distance between them, but he can't bring himself to do that. Instead, he just embraces Soonyoung tightly, trying not to choke on his hair. Soonyoung squeezes his middle and buries his face in Wonwoo's neck. He's hard. Wonwoo swallows forcefully and shakes his head. It's better not to go there right now. He makes a shushing noise, rubbing Soonyoung's back soothingly.

"Come on, calm down, it's fine," he mumbles.

Soonyoung almost head-butts him when he looks up suddenly.

"How can you be so cool about this?" he accuses. "We've been friends forever, but now we're kissing and I can't process, how can you just not care?"

"I do care," Wonwoo rolls his eyes. "But isn't it fine? I mean, we're awesome together as whatever, why is it such a big deal? It's just me."

"No, it's not," Soonyoung protests instantly.

Wonwoo clucks his tongue.

"Of course it is, I'm Jeon Wonwoo, I'm just me, you know me."

"No, I mean," Soonyoung starts, pauses, bites his leap, looks away. "You're not a just," he finishes quietly.

Wonwoo feels like something warm and not entirely comprehensible sips into his bones. It's a bit irritating that he gets so emotional over a simple thing like that.

"Okay," he says, gentler now. "But I'm me, and you're you. Nothing much changes."

Soonyoung looks at him again.

"It does. Now you want to touch my dick."

Wonwoo scoffs, his insides twisting weirdly. Of course Soonyoung would be bold like that. He should know. It just shouldn't cause such strange reactions of his body.

"No," he says, serious. "I already wanted to do that before. The only difference is that now I actually could."

Soonyoung stares at him for a moment, and then his face fills with color.

"You're unbelievable," he mutters.

Wonwoo smirks.

"So. Can I?"

He expects Soonyoung to hit him, but Soonyoung is just quiet for a while, and then shrugs.

"Yeah," he agrees, like it's all simple already.

Wonwoo never could keep up with him, so he doesn't try to do that now. Soonyoung is usually like a colorful storm, changing so quickly, all Wonwoo does is barely keeping up. He's fine with that, though. Especially now, that Soonyoung just officially let him touch his dick. Wonwoo is more than fine.

"You're seriously just too much," he mutters.

Soonyoung grins, a bit shy at first, but then it gets cocky. Wonwoo kisses him before it turns to smug. Soonyoung opens his mouth and lets out a content sigh. It changes into a groan when Wonwoo squeezes him through his pajamas. It's that phase when everything is new, when they're still careful and a bit awkward, trying to find the things the other likes. Wonwoo thinks it's a bit easier, because it's them. Because they've known each other forever and are familiar with those little things they wouldn't be aware of, if they only just met.

Wonwoo pushes Soonyoung on his back and settles on his hips. Soonyoung looks up at him with his cheeks flushed, breathing heavily. They stare at each other for a few seconds, processing. Soonyoung makes grabby hands at him, like he does when he wants something and doesn't feel like asking. Wonwoo smiles at him and lets him pull him in. They kiss again, the kind of heated slide of tongues that goes to Wonwoo's head too quickly, and he shifts, just a bit, but enough to rub their erections together. Soonyoung moans into his mouth and searches for the friction again, and Wonwoo doesn't even mind they're dry humping like they're sixteen, until it gets uncomfortable and too hot.

"Soon," he rumbles, moving away just enough to be able to talk.

Soonyoung makes an impatient sound, his fingers digging into Wonwoo's neck.

"Soonyoung, wait," Wonwoo says.

His voice sounds like gravel, scratchy and deep. Soonyoung shivers and whines in protest, but stops moving for a second.

"What," he breathes, wrecked and pouting.

He's adorable but sexy, too, and Wonwoo wonders how that's even possible at the same time. He doesn't answer, just pulls his t-shirt off and motions for Soonyoung to do the same. Soonyoung nods, bites his lip and slides his gaze down Wonwoo's chest. It's not the first time Soonyoung has seen him half naked. It's not even the hundredth time. They live together, after all. But right now, it's different. It's new and exciting, and Wonwoo's spine prickles from the way Soonyoung's hands move down his sides.

"Soonyoung," he prompts.

Soonyoung nods absentmindedly and sits up to get rid of his own shirt that belonged to Wonwoo a long time ago. His chest and stomach used to be a bit chubby, but since he came back, he's started to work out to be in a better shape for his dance practices. Now he's all toned muscles and pale skin, and Wonwoo wants to bite.

"This is so weird," Soonyoung mumbles.

Wonwoo grabs his face, thumbs stroking warm cheeks and leans in to scrape his nose with teeth. Soonyoung huffs out a startled laugh and pinches Wonwoo's side. It's less weird now.

Wonwoo pushes him unceremoniously down to nibble on his jaw. Soonyoung grins at him, his previous panic completely gone. Wonwoo leaves a teeth mark on his neck and smirks at him when Soonyoung hisses and slaps his arm. Wonwoo slides his hand down Soonyoung's chest, slow and delicate, to his abdomen, and watches how the muscles jump under his touch. Soonyoung's breath hitches and he's so still suddenly. Wonwoo looks up into his eyes. They're full of everything and seem to glitter, and Wonwoo gulps. It's different now. It's slower, surreal, it's more.

"Wonu," Soonyoung says, but it's all air.

Wonwoo nods stupidly. He feels overwhelmed. Soonyoung tugs on his arm and Wonwoo falls. Soonyoung's teeth nip on his ear until it stings and Wonwoo hears his name countless times after that, whispered, breathed, growled. He snaps out of it only when Soonyoung's hand wraps around his dick. He groans, moving finally, and Soonyoung grins, but then his tongue is back in Wonwoo's mouth. Wonwoo pushes Soonyoung's underwear out of the way and then they're jerking each other off, too desperate to care about anything else, panting into each other's mouths instead of kissing. Soonyoung comes first with a low moan. Wonwoo has sometimes imagined how loud he would be in bed, but that was nothing compared to how much sound Soonyoung actually makes. He looks pretty satisfied, lying under Wonwoo like that, his sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead, breath heavy. He doesn't stop moving his hand, so Wonwoo can't really focus on much except that. He bites into Soonyoung's skin when he comes, hard enough to get another hiss from Soonyoung, and falls down on top of him. Soonyoung whines, but Wonwoo feels too good to move.

"I thought you'd be lighter when you're so skinny," Soonyoung mutters into his hair.

"Shut up," Wonwoo grumbles. "I'm slim, not skinny."

"I can feel your ribs dig into my stomach," Soonyoung tells him.

Wonwoo starts to be aware of their cum drying between them and it's gross.

"It's gross," he says and makes himself sit up. "I'm gonna go wash up."

Soonyoung grunts vaguely instead of answering. Wonwoo drags his tired limbs to the bathroom. Only when he sees himself in the mirror, does he realize he's grinning like an idiot. It doesn't happen all that often. He quickly stops and gets into the shower.

Soonyoung must have dealt with the mess with tissues, because he doesn't get up when Wonwoo gets back.

"I still want that date," he mutters sleepily and doesn't protest when Wonwoo pushes him to the side to fit into his bed.

"You're not expecting me to pay for your food, are you," he mumbles into the back off Soonyoung's neck.

Soonyoung huffs.

"You're such a romantic," he drawls.

Wonwoo smiles and kisses the skin in front of him. It breaks out into goosebumps.

"Stop it," Soonyoung warns, but it lacks heat.

Wonwoo wants to do it again, but falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You suck," Seokmin says with the most serious expression Wonwoo has ever seen on his face.
> 
> "I suck," he repeats flatly. "Of course. You were the one who made a bet on my life, but I suck. You're absolutely right. However will I compensate for it?"
> 
> "You could give me money," Seokmin says with a sweet smile.
> 
> Wonwoo swats his head. Seokmin starts to yell in protest, but then Jeonghan swats him, too.
> 
> "How much do I have to wait? Give me my twenty bucks."
> 
> Seokmin looks at him with tears in his eyes, but Jeonghan isn't fazed.

When Wonwoo wakes up, there is an irrational, unexplainable panic burning his insides. He's familiar with it. He knows it so well, he sometimes wants to throw up just to get rid of the annoying feeling. He doesn't feel sick, though, not exactly. It's just that his stomach seems to be sucking itself from the inside out. He takes a breath and tries to relax his muscles, but today it's useless. Shower usually helps, the monotonous sound of water in his ears, but he's so tense, it's hard to move at all.

"Wonwoo," he hears suddenly and realizes only now that Soonyoung's deliciously warm body is pressed against his back.

They must have moved around at night. Soonyoung's hand slides down his chest to massage his abdomen soothingly. Wonwoo tenses up even more at first, but the motion actually helps him calm down after a moment, loosens his muscles in a way he hasn't managed to do by himself until now.

"What's wrong?" Soonyoung mumbles sleepily.

Right, Wonwoo thinks. Soonyoung won't understand. Soonyoung falls into everything head first and worries about consequences later. Or doesn't worry at all. Soonyoung doesn't overthink. Soonyoung doesn't realize he's stressed most of the time. Soonyoung sometimes faints after his performances and doesn't really care about it. Wonwoo cares instead, even if he doesn't show it. Soonyoung worries about everyone except himself, doesn't listen when Wonwoo tries to yell at him, forgets about being in pain as soon as it's over.

Soonyoung won't understand, but it's not like Wonwoo understands, either. That's why it irritates him so much. Being helpless is the worst aspect of the whole thing.

"Nothing," Wonwoo mutters, because even if he wanted to explain it, he wouldn't be able to.

"Bullshit," Soonyoung says.

His voice is gentle and his hand doesn't stop its movement.

"No, I mean, that's it," Wonwoo says, practically melting under the touch. "Nothing's wrong, but I just... It doesn't make any sense."

"I don't really get it," Soonyoung admits easily. "But think about it like this: I let you touch my dick. It should make you feel awesome, not stressed."

Wonwoo snorts. Now that he's more relaxed, he feels sleepy.

"Right," he mumbles. "From now on, I'll come to you, if I happen to be stressed. So I can touch your magical dick and feel better."

"You do that," Soonyoung nods solemnly.

Wonwoo sighs. It's ridiculous, but that actually sounds like a good idea. Like it would make everything better to come to Soonyoung. Maybe Minghao was right about it, and Soonyoung will be able to help Wonwoo deal with his problems.

"Can we go back to sleep now?" Soonyoung asks.

Wonwoo nods and drifts off, Soonyoung's warmth seeping under his skin. Next time, he opens his eyes to Soonyoung's crooked teeth and bad breath, and he grimaces, turning around in distaste. Soonyoung smacks his lips and starts snoring. Wonwoo groans and gets out of the bed to wash up. It's before seven, a lot earlier than he usually gets up to get ready for work, so he makes pancakes. Soonyoung's warm body wraps around his own at one point, and it feels so strangely domestic, Wonwoo huffs out a laugh.

"What?" Soonyoung asks drowsily.

Wonwoo just shakes his head.

"Did you sleep well, darling?" he teases, shaking him off.

Soonyoung snorts and pinches his side.

"Why did you suddenly decide to make me food? Dear?"

Wonwoo shrugs.

"How do you know I'm not making it for myself?"

"You don't like maple syrup, you wouldn't have taken it out," Soonyoung says, sitting by the table.

They know each other too well. Wonwoo steals a glance over his shoulder. Soonyoung is playing with a napkin in a daze. He's still in Wonwoo's old clothes, looking soft and mussed with sleep. Wonwoo massages his chest irritatingly, because it swells with what could be called bliss, if Wonwoo wanted to be a total sap.

"Why are you grinning like the worst creep?" Soonyoung asks.

Wonwoo scowls immediately. Soonyoung grins and folds a crane out of the napkin. Wonwoo has this sudden image of Soonyoung sitting like this in his pajamas and rubbing a cat behind its ears. He clucks his tongue at himself and sits down, too, passing Soonyoung a plate with food. Soonyoung grins dumbly and pours half a bottle of the maple syrup over his pancakes.

"You going to the studio today?" Wonwoo asks, taking a bite.

Soonyoung nods, too busy chewing to answer. Wonwoo guesses that's good. He's a bit proud of himself for being able to shut Soonyoung up with his cooking. Soonyoung swallows and takes a sip of the coffee also made by Wonwoo.

"Don't tell Seokmin or Mingyu yet, okay? We should like, tell all of them at once."

Wonwoo nods, a bit surprised Soonyoung is thinking about that already and also kind of stunned, because it doesn't seem real at all yet.

"Okay, I gotta go," Soonyoung mumbles with his mouth full and takes a pancake back to the room with him.

"If you drop it, you're cleaning the whole apartment!" Wonwoo yells after him.

"Calm down, Satan!" Soonyoung yells back.

Wonwoo smiles to himself just a bit and drinks his coffee slowly. Soonyoung runs out in his practice sweats, which means he's already late, and grabs another pancake, kissing Wonwoo's cheek on his way. Wonwoo wipes it with disgust.

"Ew, you got maple syrup all over my damn face," he grumbles.

Soonyoung pauses where he's tying his shoes and a smirk appears on his face.

"No," Wonwoo warns, but Soonyoung is already right in front of him and reaches out his hands, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Wonwoo lets out a war shout and bails.

Soonyoung runs after him, laughing manically, and because Wonwoo is Wonwoo, Soonyoung gets to him in ten seconds.

"I hate you," Wonwoo mutters, cleaning his sticky face with a cloth.

"It back," Soonyoung says cheerfully and waves at him before closing the door after himself.

Wonwoo catches himself smiling stupidly again and frowns. His chest doesn't stop swelling, though.

***

"You suck," Seokmin says with the most serious expression Wonwoo has ever seen on his face.

"I suck," he repeats flatly. "Of course. You were the one who made a bet on my life, but I suck. You're absolutely right. However will I compensate for it?"

"You could give me money," Seokmin says with a sweet smile.

Wonwoo swats his head. Seokmin starts to yell in protest, but then Jeonghan swats him, too.

"How much do I have to wait? Give me my twenty bucks."

Seokmin looks at him with tears in his eyes, but Jeonghan isn't fazed. He just rolls his eyes and swats Seokmin again. Wonwoo glares at the rest present in his room. Seungcheol managed to look at least a little remorseful, but Seungkwan seems devastated.

"I was so sure it's gonna take another week! How did this even happen?!"

Wonwoo glances at Soonyoung, who hasn't stopped laughing like a dumbass since he came back from work to everyone watching a movie and kissed Wonwoo's cheek in lieu of a hello. As could be expected, chaos broke out immediately.

"But isn't it awesome!" yells Mingyu, who has apparently had enough of teasing just because he slept with Minhyuk.

Wonwoo supposes he's going to have peace from now on, so it's not that surprising. Still annoying, though.

"It's awesome!" Seungcheol agrees immediately, because he doesn't want Wonwoo to get pissed at him for participating in the bet.

"I hate all of you," Wonwoo declares. "And you," he turns to Soonyoung with a glare. "Stop fucking laughing, Jeonghan just won twenty bucks at our expense!"

Soonyoung falls down to the floor and starts wheezing. Wonwoo can't believe this.

"We should get at least fifty percent," he grumbles.

Jeonghan snorts.

"You wish!"

Wonwoo turns his glare to him. Jeonghan shrugs nonchalantly.

"Was everyone in on it?" Wonwoo scans the room with what he hopes is an intimidating stare.

Most avoids it except for Jeonghan and Seungkwan. Hansol is grinning and waves at him when it's his turn to be glared at. Wonwoo narrows his eyes, but ignores him in favor of looking at others. Minghao smirks challengingly. Jihoon looks done, but that's his basic state.

"This is unacceptable," Wonwoo says. "I'm leaving."

Soonyoung grabs his sleeve before he can make a step, though.

"Isn't it fine?" he asks through tears, his voice still shaking a bit. "At least they're supportive."

"At least half of them isn't completely straight, why wouldn't they be supportive," Wonwoo mutters, but lets Soonyoung pull him to sit on the floor and lace their fingers together.

"Gross," says Junhui, as if he doesn't sit in Minghao's lap on a regular basis.

"Cute," says Seokmin, his eyes crinkled in a happy grin, despite complaining so much about not winning earlier.

Wonwoo decides not to react to anything anymore.

"How did it happen?" Junhui asks curiously.

Soonyoung squeezes Wonwoo's hand and takes a breath. Wonwoo squeezes back.

"Wonwoo brought me brownies and told me he loves me," Soonyoung says, grin in his voice.

Wonwoo just sighs and doesn't bother with clarifying.

"That sounds too romantic for him," Chan says in a solemn tone of voice.

Wonwoo cuffs him around the head.

"Ow!"

"Why did you hit him, he's right!" Jeonghan defends immediately.

"Because he's a disrespectful brat!"

"You wouldn't do something romantic, if someone threatened to shoot you!" Minghao snorts loudly.

"How dare you insult him like that, it's my job now! I have the right to monopoly!" Soonyoung outshouts him right away.

"I don't want to be insulted by anyone!" Wonwoo protests. "Besides, y'all aren't romantic either!"

"Why is everyone in this group always fucking yelling?" Jihoon shouts.

"Can you all just calm down for a minute?!" Seungcheol thunders and the room falls silent in an instant. "They might not want to tell us personal stuff and we're going to respect that."

"But-" Hansol starts.

"No buts!" Seungcheol cuts him off. "Now about actual serious questions - are we ordering Chinese or pizza? Who wants pizza?"

Most of them want pizza, but Jeonghan wants Chinese and Seungcheol is weak for Jeonghan, so the rest has to suffer. Jisoo sits next to Wonwoo when they're waiting and Soonyoung jumps up to chat with Seokmin.

"I'm glad it worked out," Jisoo tells him happily.

Wonwoo nods and smiles at him a bit.

"Yeah. Me too. What about you?"

Jisoo blinks at him.

"Me?"

Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

"Something's obviously going on with you three. Is it just a sex thing?"

Jisoo grimaces slightly, his mouth still quirked in a small, wry smile. Wonwoo sighs.

"I know it's Jeonghan, and Jeonghan is complicated, but you were the one who told me being whipped is my only advantage."

Jisoo nods thoughtfully and pats his shoulder.

"Thanks."

Wonwoo smiles at him and Jisoo gets up to talk to Seungcheol.

"So?" Seungkwan's face appears immediately in front of Wonwoo's.

Wonwoo scoots back, grimacing.

"What," he mutters, already regretting indulging Seungkwan, even if it's just one, unpleasant word.

Seungkwan clucks his tongue in exasperation.

"I'm asking how it happened, obviously!" he huffs.

"Yeah," says Hansol from his place right next to Seungkwan. "Did you actually confess like that?"

Wonwoo pushes them away by grabbing their faces. They both sputter, offended.

"What the fuck!"

"Language," Seungcheol says offhandedly, immediately going back to his conversation with Jihoon and Jisoo.

Hansol throws him a dirty glance, but goes back to staring expectantly at Wonwoo in no time.

"I'm not telling you anything," Wonwoo says.

"We're gonna get booze, anyone wants anything?" Jihoon asks the room in general.

Wonwoo sags in relief.

"Beer," he says. "Buy a lot of beer, I can't take this sober."

"We have work tomorrow," Seokmin reminds immediately.

They all just want to suck any and all joy out of Wonwoo's life.

"Fine, buy a bit of beer," he mutters, giving Seokmin the stink eye.

Jihoon shakes his head at him and waves at Mingyu and Junhui to follow him to the store. Wonwoo blinks and then Soonyoung is right there, pecking his lips. Wonwoo stares at him in shock. There is a collective groan of disgust. Jihoon is going to be glad he missed this.

"What the hell, Soonyoung?" Minghao asks, still grimacing.

Wonwoo would like to know, too.

Soonyoung shrugs.

"He looked really cute," he says, like that's even an acceptable explanation.

"Get a fucking room," Hansol clucks his tongue.

"We do, in fact, have a fucking room," Wonwoo manages to drawl. "It just so happens that y'all are also in it."

"Are you sexiling us?" Chan asks casually.

Jeonghan and Jisoo look at him like he just cursed them out.

"No," says Wonwoo.

"Yes," says Soonyoung, at the same time.

Wonwoo quirks an eyebrow at him.

"I want food. And beer. We already ordered it."

Soonyoung pouts. Wonwoo ignores him.

"We won't do anything like that anymore," he tells the rest.

"Oh thank God," Seungkwan sighs.

Wonwoo feels a bit insulted, but not enough to give up Chinese. Soonyoung scoots away from him pointedly and Wonwoo rolls his eyes. He scoots closer so that only Soonyoung can hear him.

"I'll suck you off later," he mumbles close to Soonyoung's ear.

Soonyoung huffs a laugh.

"You're really such a damn romantic," he comments, but doesn't move away this time.

Wonwoo is pretty satisfied with the result, so he doesn't care Minghao is smirking at him.

"Let's watch a movie," Chan suggests. "At least then we won't have to watch them."

"Chan!" Seungcheol scolds, but it's probably not half as stern as he intended it to be.

Chan shrugs.

"I still haven't seen the new Spider-Man," Seokmin claps in excitement.

"I have," Hansol says.

"Me too," Seungkwan says, which pretty much means they watched it together.

"We can watch it again, then," Jisoo says.

"Oh, you've seen it?" Soonyoung asks instantly.

Jisoo's smile is unreadable.

"More or less," he admits.

Jeonghan clears his throat.

"Let's just turn it on already, okay?" Seungcheol says quickly.

Wonwoo scrunches up his nose in distaste.

"And we're the disgusting ones," he says flatly.

"Everyone in this group is gross," Minghao pipes up with a roll of his eyes. "I'm glad we established that. Can we watch now?"

They do watch, but only when Jihoon and Mingyu and Junhui get back. Wonwoo doesn't get much out of the movie, because Seungkwan is constantly bickering with Hansol and Soonyoung comments too often, and also distracts Wonwoo, because he can't sit in one place for too long, so he keeps moving around the room. Seokmin shouts too loudly when something cool happens and Jeonghan keeps talking in the most important moments.

Wonwoo is kind of relieved when they leave and he can read a book to restore some energy. Turns out, it's not that simple, though. Not when he lives with Soonyoung.

"Let's play twenty questions, come on," Soonyoung says, jumping around on Wonwoo's bed.

Wonwoo doesn't even look his way.

"Because we don't know enough after three hundred forty seven years of knowing each other," he mutters, trying very hard to focus on his book.

It's an important book, he's wanted to read it for about a year already and didn't really have the time. Also, he made himself tea and the evening is nice and cool.

"Don't be like that, Wonu!" Soonyoung whines, tugging on his sleeve impatiently. "It can be stuff you don't usually talk to someone about! Like, a creepy thing you do on a regular basis. Talk to me, I'm bored!"

Wonwoo sighs and looks up finally. He opens his mouth to answer, but that would be stupid and also, it would encourage Soonyoung to be even more annoying. He goes back to reading the same sentence for the sixth time. Soonyoung pinches his thigh and Wonwoo yelps, glaring.

"It's just a question!" Soonyoung wails, already pouting.

Wonwoo sighs and closes the book. He would have no idea what he read anyway.

"I like to watch you sleep," he deadpans.

Soonyoung stares at him with his mouth open, but he gets himself together in two seconds flat.

"That's, like, really, really creepy. Why do you do that?"

"It's my turn to ask," Wonwoo says and it's somehow satisfying to watch Soonyoung squirm impatiently.

"Fine!" Soonyoung yells, but it's Soonyoung, so he quickly focuses on another aspect of Wonwoo's words. "So that means you're playing? Awesome! Go on, ask me!"

Wonwoo can't even begin to fathom where all that energy is coming from. They just watched a movie with the rest of their very exhausting group, too.

"A wild kink," he says.

"That's not a question," says Soonyoung, just to piss Wonwoo off.

"What wild kink do you have?" Wonwoo grits through his teeth and Soonyoung giggles.

"I don't think I have something like that. I mean, unless you count tying you up and teasing you until you beg me to let you come a wild kink," he says casually, tapping his chin in thought.

Wonwoo is glad he wasn't drinking his tea during that, because he would be dead right now. He clears his throat and tries not to think about the fantasy.

"Yeah," he mumbles, a bit in disbelief. "I guess that works."

Soonyoung grins at him, mischievous.

"Why do you like watching me sleep?" he asks, because maybe talking about kinks is boring for him.

It's Soonyoung after all, Wonwoo wouldn't be very surprised.

"Because," Wonwoo starts and pauses.

It's dumb and probably embarrassing. He can't tell Soonyoung the real reason.

"You agreed to play, you can't answer like that," Soonyoung pouts. "I want truth and honesty, and justice."

Wonwoo bites his lip. They're both going to regret it so much.

"I like it because you're calm when you sleep and you're never really calm, so it's fascinating to see that side of you."

Soonyoung opens his mouth and blinks at him for a few seconds.

"I, uh," he says and clears his throat awkwardly. "I can try to be calmer?"

Wonwoo clucks his tongue, shaking his head.

"That's not what I meant, idiot, I wouldn't have fallen for you, if the way you are bothered me."

He realizes that might have been cringier than the previous sentence, so he quickly opens his book, stealing a glance at Soonyoung's face. It's very red. Wonwoo suddenly has the urge to laugh, because that's not them, they don't get awkward with each other. They get mean, obnoxious, suggestive. He snorts quietly, looking up again. Soonyoung has this lopsided grin on his face, his crooked teeth showing, and Wonwoo bursts out laughing. Soonyoung joins him right away.

"Oh my God, what are we doing?" he snorts.

"No idea," Wonwoo says, amused. "Hey," he remembers suddenly. "You wanted a congratulatory gift for your first choreography."

"Oh, right! I forgot about it!" Soonyoung says happily, but then side eyes Wonwoo suspiciously. "Why?"

Wonwoo shrugs.

"You deserved it, right? So what do you want?"

Soonyoung wonders for a minute and then his eyes start sparkling. Wonwoo already regrets asking.

"I wanna do what I told you about just now."

Wonwoo gulps.

"I kinda hoped it would be something like buying you a cake, not suffering while you have fun."

Soonyoung actually winks at him.

"I'll make it fun for you, too."

Wonwoo maybe sort of anticipates it just a bit.

"But you can also buy a cake," Soonyoung adds after a moment.

His grin is sharp now and Wonwoo's spine prickles. He had no idea Soonyoung could be sharp in any way. He guesses he did learn something through this stupid game.

"Okay, my turn," Soonyoung says.

"We're still playing?" Wonwoo asks in surprise.

"Yes, shut up, what do you want for your birthday?"

And Wonwoo has no idea what to say, because there are so many possibilities and Soonyoung would probably do whatever he'd want him to.

"I don't know," he says finally.

"That's boring," Soonyoung decides with a grimace.

Wonwoo considers him for a second and then grins.

"Surprise me. You're good at that."

Soonyoung's face gets all sly and weird.

"Oh, you like danger I see!" he says, rubbing his hands together in a poor imitation of a cartoon villain.

"Don't flatter yourself," Wonwoo rolls his eyes, but he can't not smile.

Soonyoung humphs.

"Fine, I'll think of something as boring as you and we'll see how you like it!"

Wonwoo shakes his head over Soonyoung's dumbness and gets back to his book. Soonyoung grumbles something under his breath that Wonwoo can't hear and wiggles his way to Wonwoo's lap, getting comfortable.

"You fucking wish," Wonwoo says, trying to push him off, but Soonyoung is nothing, if not stubborn.

Wonwoo finally accepts his defeat with a sigh and puts the book down on Soonyoung's face. Soonyoung huffs indignantly, but doesn't struggle to move it away, just turns to his side to be able to breathe. Wonwoo grins at him, even though Soonyoung can't see it, and removes the book from Soonyoung's head. He gets deep into the plot and realizes it must be late only when Soonyoung starts snoring softly. It's still an awful sound and Wonwoo hates it, but it doesn't stop him from brushing through Soonyoung's hair with dumb affection.

"Kwon Soonyoung, fighting!" he yells then and Soonyoung startles awake.

"Fighting," he mumbles, disoriented.

Wonwoo snickers at him.

"Go brush your teeth, if you want to sleep here, I can't stand your breath in the morning already anyway."

Soonyoung frowns up at him, offended, and flips him off weakly, but gets up to disappear in the bathroom. Wonwoo shows his retreating back his tongue and thinks they might not be so bad with each other, after all. Maturity aside.

***

"You promised to blow me," is the first thing Soonyoung says to Wonwoo in the morning.

He still hasn't woken up fully, his hair a mess and eyes barely open. Wonwoo glares at him, feeling sleepy himself. It wasn't even his alarm that woke them but Soonyoung's. He could easily sleep for another half an hour.

"You have work," he mutters, pushing at Soonyoung half-heartedly.

Soonyoung grunts in protest.

"Be a good boyfriend and wake me up properly then," he mumbles, stretching languidly.

Wonwoo opens his mouth to tell him to go fuck himself and stops short.

"Wonu?" Soonyoung turns to look at him questioningly at the lack of response.

Wonwoo clears his throat.

"I'm gonna uh, go brush my teeth. Or something. Get up, you'll be late."

"Oh," Soonyoung says in understanding and Wonwoo hasn't made it to the door yet, so he speeds up. " _Boyfriend_ ," Soonyoung draws out the word and Wonwoo can hear the stupid grin in his voice.

He gets to the bathroom, but Soonyoung slips in after him before he can shut the door.

"Get out," he says immediately.

Soonyoung leans on the tiled wall nonchalantly.

"You like the word," he observes with a sly smile. "You like the idea of being my boyfriend."

Wonwoo sighs.

"Yeah. So what?"

Soonyoung shrugs.

"Nothin'. Boyfriend," he singsongs and Wonwoo already knows he's going to be sick of hearing it in a few days, because Soonyoung definitely won't leave him alone.

"Are you done? I want to shower, since I have time 'coz you woke me too fucking early."

Soonyoung huffs and then takes off his shirt. Wonwoo raises an eyebrow.

"We're showering together," Soonyoung decides.

Wonwoo crosses his arms on his chest and stares at him, unimpressed.

"I'm gonna push you in there in clothes," Soonyoung threatens.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

"I'm not blowing you in the shower. It's hella uncomfortable."

Soonyoung undresses completely and glances at him curiously.

"Oh, you tried that?"

"Once," Wonwoo says, a bit distracted by Soonyoung's body.

"With whom?" Soonyoung asks, snapping fingers in Wonwoo's face to get him to focus.

Wonwoo scowls.

"What does it matter? It was pretty much a disaster."

"Now I wanna know even more," Soonyoung clucks his tongue, but doesn't ask anymore.

Wonwoo feels surprised for all of three seconds and then smirks to himself. Soonyoung getting jealous is a pretty amusing sight. If Wonwoo said his adventures in the shower were awesome, Soonyoung would never let him live it down.

Showering with Soonyoung, Wonwoo discovers, sucks. Soonyoung takes up all of the water and doesn't want to move over, so Wonwoo gets cold in a matter of seconds. Soonyoung also wants him to wash his hair and Wonwoo is an idiot, so he does it.

"Okay, get out," Wonwoo says finally.

Soonyoung makes a scandalized expression.

"How can you just throw your boyfriend out like that?"

Wonwoo sprays water on his face and laughs as Soonyoung sputters. Obviously, they end up fighting over who gets more water in his eyes, but Wonwoo manages to push Soonyoung out after a few minutes of that. Soonyoung pouts in the middle of the bathroom, dripping wet on the tiles and gloriously naked. Wonwoo reaches out to throw a towel on his head and gets back under the stream. When he turns off the shower, he almost dies on the slippery floor and decides to strangle Soonyoung as soon as he's done wiping up all the water.

Soonyoung is in his sweats, drinking coffee by the kitchen sink, and that can mean he's either already late and dressed in sweats to save time at the studio, or that he purposefully put them on to stay for just a bit longer.

"Had fun, boyfriend?" he asks teasingly.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

"You're trying to ruin it completely for me, aren't you," he guesses darkly and steals Soonyoung's cup to take a sip.

Soonyoung watches him, face unreadable, without one word of protest. Wonwoo raises an eyebrow at him questioningly. Soonyoung just shakes his head with a small smile.

"What?" Wonwoo asks, now curious.

Soonyoung leers.

"Ha! I got you hooked," he says with satisfaction.

"Come on, what is it?" Wonwoo prompts.

Soonyoung pecks his lips and goes to put on his shoes.

"You're actually gonna leave me hanging," Wonwoo says flatly.

Soonyoung shrugs with a grin.

"And it's probably not even that smart anyway," Wonwoo adds.

Soonyoung picks up his bag.

"You're unbelievable," Wonwoo tells him, slightly disappointed and a lot more intrigued.

Soonyoung considers him for a few seconds with his head tipped to the side and then taps his cheek. Wonwoo shakes his head over his dumbness.

"You want me to pay. So you can tell me something stupid. Seriously."

"You don't wanna kiss me?" Soonyoung asks innocently.

Wonwoo does. Always. He could just keep kissing Soonyoung for the rest of his life.

"Sly bastard," he mutters and takes the step to peck Soonyoung's cheek and then the corner of his mouth. Soonyoung hums, pleased, and Wonwoo would never admit it makes his stomach flutter.

"You wanna know what I thought about?" Soonyoung makes sure. Wonwoo just nods. "I thought it's fun. I didn't think it could be fun, before."

Wonwoo knows that Soonyoung has only been in a relationship twice, and both times he got too committed. Wonwoo guesses relationships can be hard work. He's been in one, too, but his problem was rather not being committed enough. That wasn't very fun either, so he thinks he can understand Soonyoung a little.

"It should be fun, though," he says. "If it's not fun, then what's the point?"

Soonyoung shrugs a bit helplessly, but he's smiling.

"I'm glad there is a point then," he mumbles, throwing his arms on Wonwoo's neck.

Wonwoo sighs long-sufferingly, just for show, and lets Soonyoung kiss him properly.

"You're gonna be late," he rumbles against Soonyoung's lips after a moment.

"I like it when you do that," Soonyoung purrs.

"Do what?" Wonwoo mutters, lips still pressed to Soonyoung's.

"When you talk like that in a low voice. Just for me," Soonyoung mumbles, nibbling on his lip.

"How do you know I only do that for you," Wonwoo whispers, ignoring the way his insides clench excitedly at Soonyoung's words.

"You're such a tsundere," Soonyoung says, his breath fanning over Wonwoo's face as he huffs a gentle laugh.

Wonwoo makes a displeased sound and grabs Soonyoung's collar to kiss him deeper. Soonyoung goes easily, his tongue hot in Wonwoo's mouth. Wonwoo pulls away after a moment of that.

"You're gonna be late," he repeats.

"I can be late once in a while," Soonyoung says and then huffs. "Besides, you're the one keeping me here."

Wonwoo lets go immediately and Soonyoung stumbles just a bit, surprised. Wonwoo catches and straightens him easily.

"You're free to go then," he says with a shrug.

Soonyoung gasps dramatically.

"You want me to give you a sock or something?" Wonwoo smirks and gets slapped on the arm for that extremely successful attempt at humor.

"Asshole," Soonyoung says sweetly and shuts the door in Wonwoo's face.

Wonwoo grins to himself and decides it's about time he gets ready, or he's going to be late, too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Wonwoo expects when he comes home from work three days later, shooed out by Himchan early with a free cake, is a surprise party. Soonyoung loves parties and it's the most logical choice for Wonwoo's birthday, especially when Wonwoo let him do whatever he wants. What he gets is something slightly different.

What Wonwoo expects when he comes home from work three days later, shooed out by Himchan early with a free cake, is a surprise party. Soonyoung loves parties and it's the most logical choice for Wonwoo's birthday, especially when Wonwoo let him do whatever he wants. What he gets is something slightly different.

He's careful when he opens the door, in case he gets so startled that the cake ends up on the floor.

"Soonyoung?" he calls out before even fully stepping in.

"Oh, you're back already," Soonyoung answers.

Wonwoo turns from closing the door to look at him and he almost drops the cake anyway.

The room is dim, the only light coming from one of their desk lamps and a few of Wonwoo's unscented candles. Soonyoung is on Wonwoo's bed, leaning back against the metal headboard with a sly grin. Wonwoo blinks. His hair is the color of raspberry candy, deep and reach, and striking. The next thing Wonwoo's already barely functioning brain registers are leather handcuffs on Soonyoung's wrists. Then, Wonwoo sees thigh highs and he hopes he puts the cake in some suitable place like a table, and doesn't actually let it get smashed on their carpet.

"What the fuck," he mumbles, absently toeing off his shoes and slipping his bag off of his shoulder.

"Happy birthday, boyfriend," Soonyoung singsongs. He makes a face. "Sorry about these," he says, nodding at his underwear. "It probably ruins the effect, but I figured I could get cold without it and sneezing isn't the sexiest thing."

Wonwoo just stares at him, drinking him in, all that exposed skin, the semitransparent black of his lace stockings, the eyeshadow.

"I thought," he says, not even sure what words are leaving his mouth. "There's gonna be a surprise party."

"Oh yeah," Soonyoung says casually, like he's not cuffed to the bed in almost nothing but fucking stockings. "Everyone wanted a party, so that's tomorrow. You have to pretend to be surprised."

"I will never be as surprised as I am right now," Wonwoo says, approaching Soonyoung slowly. "Ever."

Soonyoung smirks, all suggestive and predatory, and Wonwoo's throat is so dry suddenly.

"Challenge accepted," Soonyoung murmurs, shifting just a bit, thighs flexing, and Wonwoo wouldn't be able to even write his name properly right now, if someone told him to.

"How did you even do that?" he asks and doesn't really know what 'that' refers to.

"It took a while," Soonyoung says. Wonwoo doesn't get how he can be so nonchalant about the whole thing. "Also, I'm pretty sure I scarred Jun for life. I mean, it's not my fault, he wanted something and I didn't really have a choice but to tell him I can't open the door because I'm cuffed to the bed."

Junhui is the last thing Wonwoo wants to think about right now, so he just grimaces and decides to take care of it later. Much later, hopefully.

"And those...?" Wonwoo gestures to the thigh highs weakly.

Soonyoung smiles, self-satisfied.

"You think you're all mysterious and I don't know any of your kinks? I know the password to your laptop, Wonu."

Wonwoo gulps. Thank God for Soonyoung's nosiness.

"You're unbelievable," he mutters, voice already scratchy.

Soonyoung's eyes light up and he licks his lips.

"I know," he says, voice dipping low. "You must be so amazed."

"You're ruining it," Wonwoo mumbles, clears his throat.

He's right by the bed already and Soonyoung looks even better from up close.

"You're just gonna stand there?" he asks innocently, opening his legs.

Wonwoo can be drooling, but it doesn't really matter. He accepts the invitation, sitting carefully on the mattress. Soonyoung's legs have always been extremely captivating, but Wonwoo has never felt that drawn to them before. It's a bit like someone just hit him in the head with something heavy, as he slowly slides his hand up Soonyoung's calf.

"Holy shit, Soonyoung," he says, in absolute awe. "You actually shaved them."

Soonyoung clucks his tongue.

"Of course I did. I'm very thorough."

Wonwoo wonders, if he didn't just fall asleep during class again, because this can't be happening. He reminds himself it's summer and there is no class.

Soonyoung is watching him, silent for once, but he's fidgeting already. Wonwoo settles between his legs more comfortably, unable to stop his hands from roaming.

"What if I rip them?" he asks distractedly.

"Don't," Soonyoung says, inhaling sharply when Wonwoo's fingers reach his inner thighs. "They were expensive."

"I'll buy you new ones then," Wonwoo mutters, leaning in to bite the pale skin covered by lace.

Soonyoung gasps and shifts again, hands grabbing the headboard automatically.

"Fine, you pervert," he huffs. "Do what you want. It's your birthday, after all."

Wonwoo grins at him and kisses his knee, hands moving slowly to the back of his thighs. Soonyoung squirms and makes a soft sound, and Wonwoo thinks absently that it's the best birthday in his life.

"You're just gonna touch my legs," Soonyoung tries to deadpan, but it's ruined by his short breath. "All night. Really."

"I like your hair, too," Wonwoo says from somewhere near Soonyoung's ankle. He nips on the taut skin and smirks. "I bet it's gonna look awesome as I pull on it."

Soonyoung tries to roll his eyes and throws his head back instead, when Wonwoo moves up to suck on his sensitive inner thighs.

"You're the worst," he manages, voice already hoarse. "I think I didn't even realize how sleazy you are until now."

Wonwoo grins and leans in to leave a light kiss on Soonyoung's hip.

"You can't insult me, it's my birthday," he says into Soonyoung's skin.

Soonyoung shudders, a quiet groan slipping past his throat.

"Oh please, you'd hate it, if it was too easy," he laughs breathily.

Wonwoo wants to leave marks all over his body.

"You're right, I prefer when it's hard," he mumbles, fingers still playing with the lace.

Soonyoung groans again, this time from exasperation.

"Leave it to you to ruin even something like this with puns," he mutters, pushing Wonwoo away with a foot.

Turns out, it's not the best strategy, because Wonwoo just grabs and kisses it. Turns out, that's not the best strategy either, because Soonyoung is ticklish and Wonwoo gets kicked square in the jaw.

"Oh shit!" Soonyoung exclaims, straining to sit up and cursing even more when he realizes his hands are tied. "Wonwoo? You okay?"

Wonwoo massages his jaw, but it's not bad. He would even probably be able to suck Soonyoung off. Soonyoung's eyes are wide as he waits for some kind of reaction and Wonwoo just grins at him. Soonyoung sags against the bed with a grimace.

"See, now it's all ruined," he grumbles and glares at Wonwoo. "It's your fault! And I wrestled with these for twenty minutes!" he adds, shaking his hands to indicate the handcuffs.

Wonwoo sighs and moves up to kiss the frown off of his face. Soonyoung makes him work for it, because, as he said, it can't be too easy, but opens his mouth finally and lets Wonwoo slip his tongue in. Wonwoo's hands move slowly up Soonyoung's sides, over his nipples, and Soonyoung gasps, flexing his arms helplessly.

"Your hands are cold," he breathes into Wonwoo's mouth.

"Does that also ruin everything?" Wonwoo teases, nibbling on Soonyoung's lip with a smirk.

Soonyoung scoffs.

"Untie me," he says, but he doesn't mean it at all.

His eyes are now half lidded and glazed over. Wonwoo still doesn't understand how this can even be happening.

"Nothing is ruined, Soon," he says, sucking on Soonyoung's neck now. He looks up at Soonyoung with a smile. "This is the best birthday in my life and you actually made effort. You could have bought me a book and I'd have been happy, but this is amazing, you're amazing, and you don't have any idea how beautiful you look right now."

Soonyoung's cheeks flush with color and he bites his lip, but doesn't look away.

"You're sleazy and corny, oh my God, I should break up with you," he murmurs and Wonwoo can tell how turned on he is.

"You mean you should make effort more often, if you want me to praise you?" Wonwoo corrects smoothly and Soonyoung raises his eyebrows in disbelief, but Wonwoo already knows how to read his body.

"Shut up and just fucking do something already," Soonyoung orders.

"You're so sexy when you swear like that," Wonwoo says and earns a kick to the side. He laughs and hides his face in Soonyoung's chest. "Thank you," he mumbles.

Soonyoung's heart stutters beneath his lips.

"Could you stop with the cheesiness already?" Soonyoung mutters, but there is no heat in his voice.

"I can try to shut myself up," Wonwoo says and sits up.

Soonyoung's face is still a bit red, but he's watching him with anticipation. Wonwoo bites down on his grin and moves to take off Soonyoung's underwear, mindful of the stockings.

"That's not fair," Soonyoung says, even though he sighs in relief, almost completely hard. "At least take off your shirt."

"I thought you said I can do what I want?" Wonwoo reminds him, sliding a finger up his shaft experimentally.

Soonyoung makes a high-pitched sound, snapping his hips, and Wonwoo takes away his hand, satisfied.

"I changed my mind," Soonyoung pants.

Wonwoo leans down to bite his hip bone. Soonyoung hisses and chokes on a gasp when Wonwoo breathes on his cock.

"You should be more polite, if you want praise," Wonwoo says, not looking up.

"Do you have to have a conversation with my dick right now?" Soonyoung asks, edgy.

Wonwoo huffs a laugh and Soonyoung thrashes, already leaking on his stomach. He lets out a low sound, almost a growl, and Wonwoo discovers he's hard, too. Also, a bit too hot. So he does what Soonyoung told him to and gets rid of his shirt. Soonyoung stares at him, his breath short. Wonwoo looks him up and down, his flushed, glistening skin, the way his hair is already starting to stick to his forehead with sweat, his eyes, dark and hungry, those goddamn legs. Wonwoo decides there is definitely not enough bite marks there, and proceeds to fix that.

Soonyoung is a whimpering mess by the time Wonwoo feels satisfied with the outcome. Wonwoo, in turn, is so hard, all he can think about right now is taking off his pants. Soonyoung glares at him, the effect a bit ruined by the furious flush on his face that reaches all the way down to his neck.

"Jeon Wonwoo, if you don't touch my dick right now, this is the last fucking time you see me in these," he rasps, nodding at the stockings.

That's a very real threat and Wonwoo can't let that happen, so he leans in immediately to suck on the head of Soonyoung's cock, tasting precum and holding Soonyoung's hips down when they jerk up violently. Soonyoung throws back his head, as a pornographic moan rips out of his throat. Wonwoo's grip slips and Soonyoung thrusts up instantly, unable to stop himself. Wonwoo chokes and pulls away. Soonyoung looks like he tries to feel sorry, but feels too good instead.

"Do that again and I'll leave you here like this," Wonwoo mutters darkly, voice hoarse.

Soonyoung whines in protest, straining in the cuffs.

"Oh come on, it just happened, I couldn't help it!"

Wonwoo sits up completely and reaches for the lube Soonyoung left on the nightstand.

"That's not how you say sorry," he drawls, toying with the bottle.

Soonyoung makes another desperate sound, but doesn't say anything, and Wonwoo focuses on finally unzipping his pants.

"You really want me to just jerk myself off and leave you here?" he asks, reaching into his underwear to give himself an experimental tug.

He groans, momentary relief washing over him. Soonyoung groans with him, restless.

"Fine!" he says quickly, trying to get Wonwoo's attention. "I'll be good! M'sorry, I'll be good, come on!"

Wonwoo grins down at him, satisfied, and Soonyoung stares at his face.

"What?" Wonwoo asks, leaning back in to suck on a patch of skin under Soonyoung's ribs.

"Nothing," Soonyoung says quickly, even though his face is even more flushed than a minute ago.

"Tell me," Wonwoo says, sinking his teeth into Soonyoung's stomach.

Soonyoung inhales sharply, hips stuttering.

"You just," he starts, but doesn't finish, a string of curses slipping past his lips when Wonwoo wraps a hand around him.

"I just?" Wonwoo prompts, remaining completely still. "You said you'll be good, remember?"

Soonyoung tries to move, tries to get Wonwoo to do something, but Wonwoo pins him down easily. Soonyoung is stronger on a normal basis, but he's helpless right now and Wonwoo can feel an excited swoop in his stomach at the thought he's in control for once. And it's not because he took it himself, it's because Soonyoung let him. If not for the handcuffs he decided on himself, Soonyoung wouldn't stay still like this, wouldn't let Wonwoo tease him at all.

"You just looked good right now, okay?!" Soonyoung bursts out, glaring right at him.

Wonwoo blinks, taken off guard, but then he smirks, slowly moving his hand.

"Good boy," he murmurs against Soonyoung's neck, sucking on the reddened skin.

Soonyoung cries out, bucking his hips. Wonwoo reaches for the lube again, but he's nervous suddenly. What if Soonyoung doesn't want them to actually fuck, what if he just intended for them to get off like they usually do, it's been a little over a week since they started this whole mess, after all.

"Don't do that," Soonyoung says. "Stop thinking and do something or I'll strangle you with my thighs."

Wonwoo considers it for a second and decides that would be his preferred way to go. It also gives him a great idea, so he just nods, opening the bottle and pouring the liquid on his fingers. Soonyoung holds his breath, but Wonwoo doesn't touch him yet. He just leans down and glances up at Soonyoung, wondering if his fantasy isn't maybe too weird.

"Put your legs on my shoulders," he says anyway, because what the hell.

Soonyoung gives him a puzzled look, but then he gets it, his thighs hugging Wonwoo's neck, as he crosses his ankles on Wonwoo's back.

"You're so perverted," he pants, unfocused.

"You're the one wearing stockings," Wonwoo says and swallows him down.

If Soonyoung wanted to respond, he doesn't manage. His thighs flex instantly, a loud moan sounding from the depths of his chest, and Wonwoo relaxes his throat, taking as much of him in as he can. It feels like he's suffocating, but he's never been this turned on in his life, lace scratching his ears and Soonyoung's warm flesh pulsing around his head, in his mouth. Wonwoo presses his coated fingers to Soonyoung's hole, feels him shudder and hollows his cheeks. There is a constant flow of sounds and half bitten words falling from Soonyoung's mouth now, urging him on. Soonyoung's back arches, the handcuffs jiggling against the headboard and Wonwoo flattens his tongue, grips Soonyoung's thigh more firmly, starts stretching him slowly, head swimming. He's too hot and can't really breathe, but Soonyoung is moaning his name and cries out when Wonwoo sucks harder. Wonwoo thinks it wouldn't take a lot more for him to come, but he holds himself back for now.

"Wonu, stop, gonna," Soonyoung pants and interrupts himself with a bitten off groan. "Gonna come- Wonu!"

Wonwoo relaxes his throat and hums, and Soonyoung spills into his mouth, his thighs tensing around Wonwoo's neck, and if not for the iron grip he has on one of them, he would probably choke. Soonyoung slumps against the covers, breathing heavy, body languid and pliant. Wonwoo lets him slip out of his mouth and wipes what he couldn't swallow on the sheets. He moves his fingers experimentally and Soonyoung whimpers. Wonwoo smirks, but removes them, wiping them on the bed, too. Then, he takes off the handcuffs, slowly moving Soonyoung's hands and massaging feeling into them. Soonyoung groans, low and satisfied, and immediately reaches down to Wonwoo's pants. Wonwoo laughs and stops him, flopping on the bed next to him.

Soonyoung frowns.

"Later," Wonwoo says, even though all he wants right now is for Soonyoung to jerk him off.

Soonyoung's arms still look too weak, though, lying lifelessly where Wonwoo let them fall on Soonyoung's sides. Soonyoung himself looks like a mess, fucked out and lazy, his whole body covered in marks, the stockings a bit ripped where Wonwoo held on too hard. There is a bruise already forming there from his fingers. Soonyoung stretches slowly and reaches up to run his fingers over the imprint of Wonwoo's teeth on his neck.

"Jesus," he says, hissing slightly. "They're all gonna give me shit tomorrow for this. It's good I have two days off, the kids at the studio wouldn't let me live."

Wonwoo leans in to press on one of the marks and Soonyoung bats at him weakly.

"Those are gonna be there for more than two days," he says, just a little smug.

Soonyoung glares half-heartedly.

"Oh, right," he remembers. "Taemin is gonna come to the party tomorrow."

Wonwoo hopes his gaze communicates the utter sense of betrayal he feels. Soonyoung smirks, but then rolls his eyes.

"Oh my God! Fine, make another very obvious mark on me, if you're so insecure," he huffs, wiggling his fingers to get them to function properly. "Seriously, it's like you're twelve."

"On a scale of one to ten, sure," Wonwoo says, ridiculously pleased, and sucks on a patch of skin under Soonyoung's ear.

Soonyoung groans, turning his head to give him better access despite his grumbling.

"Shit," he huffs, one of his hands pressing against Wonwoo's chest just to slip lower, cupping him through his underwear. "Are you satisfied now? Can I finally get you off?"

"Wow, you're so eager," Wonwoo mutters into his ear, voice rumbling and hips bucking into Soonyoung's touch.

Soonyoung laughs breathily.

"You did fulfil your promise, after all," he says, turning to his side to nose at Wonwoo's jaw and bite it, sharp. "I thought I won't get that blowjob, after all." 

Wonwoo sucks in a breath, the sting going straight to his groin. Soonyoung is teasing, massaging him slowly, tortuously.

"I can use my fingers," Soonyoung purrs, getting closer, radiating warmth. "Or you could just fuck me, Wonu, come on, my hands are still numb."

Wonwoo feels lightheaded and a big part of him doesn't care, because honestly, he just wants to come. But he can't pass up an offer like that, it would be such a waste.

"You good already?" he grunts absently, too far gone to actually check, but Soonyoung would tell him right away, if something was wrong, he's sure of that.

"Yeah," Soonyoung mumbles into his mouth, his eyeliner somehow still intact. "I especially didn't prepare myself so you could have all the fun, don't waste that now."

Wonwoo groans, chasing Soonyoung's hand blindly when it disappears from his dick.

"You didn't prepare yourself, because you wanted my fingers," he manages.

Soonyoung snorts and nibbles on his lip, but his face flushes, as his hands go back to help Wonwoo get rid of his pants.

It's a bit of a struggle to coordinate his movements, but eventually Wonwoo is back on top of Soonyoung and promptly gets distracted by his legs. Soonyoung tugs at his hand, makes him lose balance and fall down on his chest. He's smirking.

"Stop being smug," Wonwoo grumbles, pushing two of his fingers into him to prevent any comeback.

Soonyoung groans and reaches to the nightstand to search blindly for what Wonwoo guesses are condoms. He doesn't stop scissoring him open, quickly adding another two fingers and Soonyoung is soon removed to a moaning mess, hard again. He succeeds at retrieving a condom, though, and Wonwoo can't say he's not impressed.

"Enough," he chokes out finally.

Wonwoo listens, because he couldn't hold back anymore, if someone was to shoot him. He rolls on the condom and slicks himself up, groaning under the relieving friction. Soonyoung's legs are suddenly around his waist, flexing, and Wonwoo lets himself be pulled in, sinking into Soonyoung's tight heat until they both groan, breaths heavy.

Soonyoung is the first to move, to roll his hips just slightly. Wonwoo hisses, fists clenching in the sheets. Soonyoung laughs airily and moves his hands to his thighs.

"Move, assface," he says and Wonwoo does.

The motion is careful at first, small, but Soonyoung's response is encouraging enough for Wonwoo to stop giving a fuck. Or rather, to properly start giving a fuck. Soonyoung's nails are wrecking his shoulders, but Wonwoo doesn't care, because Soonyoung feels so damn good around him and cries out when Wonwoo grips his legs so hard, the lace on them rips again. Wonwoo's head is white noise, completely void of any thoughts and his toes are curling, sparks shooting through his bones. It probably doesn't take all that long, but it's not like any of them has a grasp of time right now. Soonyoung throws his head back and almost shouts at one point, and Wonwoo keeps thrusting at that angle to make him do it again. Soonyoung's thighs are trembling and Wonwoo is suddenly struck with a thought that he could probably make him lose his voice with how much sound he's making. Soonyoung apparently doesn't care about his voice or about their neighbors, because he doesn't stop moaning and whimpering and crying and cursing.

It's too much suddenly, familiar pressure building in Wonwoo's stomach, and Soonyoung's eyes are fire, as he pulls at Wonwoo's hair.

"Your turn to be good," he pants into Wonwoo's ear, sucks on it sharply. "Come for me, _boyfriend_."

Wonwoo sees stars and he's not sure what's actually going on for the next few minutes. He blinks his eyes open to Soonyoung's chest reddened by his teeth. Soonyoung is running fingers through his hair.

"Good?" he murmurs.

His voice is like velvet. Wonwoo just hums in bliss, leaving lazy, open-mouthed kisses wherever he can reach. Soonyoung giggles and tugs on his ear until Wonwoo hisses. He would maybe move, except it's so comfortable and his body feels kind of fluid. Like he's made of some light, a bit sticky liquid.

"Okay, you have another minute and then you're making me come," Soonyoung orders. "My legs'll be all bruised, how am I gonna wear shorts now?" he grumbles next and Wonwoo's chest expands with a sense of ridiculous pride.

He grins lazily and loses himself in the way his skin is buzzing for a bit.

"Time's up," Soonyoung says.

Wonwoo groans in protest. Soonyoung nudges him and inhales sharply when his cock grazes against Wonwoo's stomach. Wonwoo really doesn't want to, but he lifts himself up and slips out of Soonyoung. It makes them both grunt. It takes another full minute for Wonwoo to throw out the condom, but Soonyoung doesn't say anything else, watching him with an unreadable expression.

"What?" Wonwoo asks, wrapping his fingers around him.

Soonyoung grips the sheets and lets out a strangled sound.

"It's just," he tries, sufficiently distracted. "Still surreal," he gasps, reaching out for Wonwoo now.

Wonwoo lets him grab his face, lets him pull them close to one another, easily opens his mouth for Soonyoung to lick in, to slide their tongues together. It should be gross. Wonwoo can still vividly feel Soonyoung's taste. It doesn't seem to matter, though. It's overwhelming instead, and feels amazing. Wonwoo speeds up his movements, flicks his wrist, presses his thumb into the slit of Soonyoung's cock, and Soonyoung comes, biting his lip so hard, Wonwoo is sure he drew blood.

Soonyoung is breathing heavily, looking at him from under his lashes, sexy and satisfied. Wonwoo wipes his hand and kisses Soonyoung's neck, chest, stomach, lightly and sweetly.

Soonyoung huffs a laugh, squirming underneath him. He tugs on Wonwoo's hair to make him stop, and Wonwoo flops next to him on the bed finally.

"So," Soonyoung says after a moment of them just lying and cooling off. "I thought I saw you bring a cake?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you throw out the stockings?" he asks, letting Wonwoo's complaints slide for now.
> 
> "Yeah, they're on the bottom of the trash can," Wonwoo nods.
> 
> "I can't even imagine what hell would break loose, if they found them," Soonyoung mutters, swallowing food like he hasn't eaten for three days.
> 
> Wonwoo just sighs. He could imagine, but he really doesn't want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really sorry to everyone who's been waiting, i'm shit at deadlines, so i couldn't make myself finish it sooner.  
> also, i kinda got stuck in an ikon fic and there were exams and all.  
> but *dramatic trumpets* here it is, ta-dah! *trumpets die out pathetically*  
> enjoy the last part of this mess.

Wonwoo wakes up suddenly with a misplaced sense of having forgotten something important. Soonyoung mumbles something unintelligible above him. Wonwoo blinks a few times to get used to the thought of being awake. It must be late, because he feels overheated and sticky with sweat. Well, he was already sticky with cum anyway, so it doesn't feel as gross as it should. He shifts, wincing as his stomach unplasters itself from Soonyoung's. Soonyoung frowns and makes a small noise of protest. Wonwoo sits up and looks at him, taking in all the marks that scream he was there. Without the flush, they're more obvious on Soonyoung's pale skin. Wonwoo grins to himself, insides flipping.

Soonyoung's bright hair is a mess, probably also glued together by Wonwoo's cum. Wonwoo thinks he didn't wash anything else except Soonyoung's face when they were too exhausted to do more at fuck o'clock in the morning. He remembers pulling at this hair much better than what happened afterwards.

It's three fourty four, Wonwoo discovers, when he finds his phone. There are seventeen texts waiting for him to read them and three unanswered calls, one from his mother, two from Jeonghan. Wonwoo decides to deal with that later.

Soonyoung turns to his side in sleep and Wonwoo glances at his legs, still covered by lace, but now purple in some places, red in others, the stockings full of holes.

Wonwoo feels a bit detached from reality, as he watches Soonyoung like that. He would have never said he can go four rounds, if someone asked him before the previous night. His whole body feels sore, but his ass especially. He still can't believe he let Soonyoung make a double celebration out of this and actually let himself be tied up. They also did some things with the cake that Jisoo would exorcise them for, and Wonwoo did really beg Soonyoung to let him come. It's strange remembering it now, shame twisting his stomach and going all the way up to flush his ears. He shakes his head to get rid of the images and stands up carefully to head to the bathroom.

Walking is kind of difficult, but hot water is the best thing in the world. He has no idea at what time the party is supposed to start, so he doesn't spend too long in the shower. Instead, he takes a while to look at his body in the mirror and grimaces slightly at the sight of hickeys covering his chest and scratch marks on his back. Soonyoung apparently really likes his nipples. At least their whole group of shitheads isn't going to tease him for the marks, because they're easy enough to cover by a shirt. He smirks. Soonyoung is going to have it much worse.

Wonwoo runs fingers along his hip bones and hisses. They're purple and sensitive from Soonyoung's iron grip. Wonwoo decides to dress in sweats for now.

He goes back to the room and stops over Soonyoung, tipping his head to the side and watching him for a few seconds. He imagines Soonyoung will barely be able to move, if Wonwoo feels this sore, but then again, maybe it's going to be fine. Soonyoung's used to practicing dance for long hours and he has probably bumped his body here and there more than once. Wonwoo nudges his side with a foot.

Soonyoung grumbles, batting at him weakly in his sleep, and turns around. Wonwoo leans over his ear.

"KWON SOONYOUNG, FIGHTING!" he thunders.

The reaction is pretty satisfactory. Soonyoung flinches so violently, he almost falls off the bed. Wonwoo snorts a laugh and grabs his arm to prevent any accidents.

"Jeon Wonwoo, what the fuck," Soonyoung mutters, voice a total wreck.

He clears his throat and Wonwoo watches it work, an image of Soonyoung's flushed cheeks and watered eyes, as he thrusts into his mouth flashing before his eyes.

"You're washing the sheets," Wonwoo says, moving over to the window to open it.

A wave of suffocating, heated air hits him with full force, but it's better to suffer from too high temperature than from Minghao scrunching up his nose in disgust and making constant jabs at what Wonwoo and Soonyoung were doing before the party.

"Why?" Soonyoung whines in protest.

"Because there's cum all over them, and also cake and probably some other things I don't even wanna think about right now," Wonwoo says, scratching his bare stomach absently.

"You wash them," Soonyoung mumbles, burying his face under a pillow.

He quickly resurfaces, because it's too hot.

"It's my birthday, though," Wonwoo says.

"Your birthday's over," Soonyoung mutters, shooting him a glare. "You could at least appreciate my numerous sacrifices to make sure you have a good one by washing the sheets."

Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

"Fine," he allows, too easily. "Let's just dump them in the laundry basket for now, I'll take care of it later. I'm starving."

"Make a lot of food," Soonyoung instructs, trying to sit up.

He winces and unglues the stockings from his legs, letting them fall to the floor. Wonwoo waits until he's sure Soonyoung is able to stand up on his own, even though he needs a wall to lean on, and goes to make a lot of food. Soonyoung would smack him, if Wonwoo tried to help him get to the bathroom when it's unnecessary. It's another story when he wants to be carried. He can whine for a very long time to break Wonwoo's will and it's not shameful for him then at all. Soonyoung's pride is weird like that.

"I'm starting to think it wasn't the best idea to throw a party today after everything we did last night," Soonyoung says twenty minutes later, water still dripping from his starkly bright hair, his mouth full of bacon and bread.

Wonwoo looks up at him with as much judgment as he can manage.

"No shit," he deadpans. "You can barely walk and they're supposed to be here in an hour. You still have to carry out the plan to get me out of here and make sure I'm surprised."

"Oh, that was Jeonghan's job," Soonyoung says easily, not a single fuck given.

"So that's why he called me eight times already," Wonwoo guesses.

"He might show up here in a moment, actually," Soonyoung says, like he thought of it just now.

"You're so great at organizing stuff," Wonwoo drawls, sarcasm dripping.

Soonyoung glares at him.

"Did you throw out the stockings?" he asks, letting Wonwoo's complaints slide for now.

"Yeah, they're on the bottom of the trash can," Wonwoo nods.

"I can't even imagine what hell would break loose, if they found them," Soonyoung mutters, swallowing food like he hasn't eaten for three days.

Wonwoo just sighs. He could imagine, but he really doesn't want to. There is a loud, angry knocking and he almost chokes on the food.

"I'm going to fucking castrate you, Jeon Wonwoo," Jeonghan spits as soon as Wonwoo opens the door. "There is an emergency, why aren't you picking up your damn phone?"

"What kind of emergency?" Wonwoo mutters, sparing a second to be glad he put on a shirt.

"I need new clothes," Jeonghan says, completely shameless.

Wonwoo can hear Soonyoung facepalm behind him.

"That's the emergency?" he asks, already done.

"Yes," Jeonghan huffs haughtily.

"And you have to buy them today?" Wonwoo raises an eyebrow.

Jeonghan opens his mouth and then frowns. He grabs Wonwoo and pushes him unceremoniously out of his line of vision.

"Kwon Soonyoung, you told him!"

Soonyoung hides his face in his folded hands and whines.

"Seriously, what the hell!" Jeonghan continues, unfazed.

"Shut up," Soonyoung grumbles.

Jeonghan gasps.

"How dare you speak like that to me," he hisses. Then he turns to Wonwoo. "Okay, whatever, even if you know, we're making the kids happy. Get dressed."

"I am dressed," Wonwoo says.

Jeonghan considers him with raised eyebrows.

"No, you're not. Hurry up."

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, but obediently walks over to his dresser to find something better than he's already wearing. He glances back in time to see Jeonghan poke Soonyoung's head curiously and steal a bit of his food. He looks between Soonyoung and Wonwoo and smirks.

"Rough night?"

Wonwoo feels sudden dread creep up his spine and hopes Jeonghan won't go anywhere near their trash can. Soonyoung whines again. Jeonghan laughs and pokes one of his hickeys this time. Soonyoung growls and bats him away. Wonwoo locks himself in the bathroom.

***

No one is disappointed that Wonwoo's reaction isn't very enthusiastic. They all know he only gets enthusiastic when someone provokes him to discuss books or movies, or anime, or when he's arguing with Soonyoung.

"You knew, didn't you?" Chan asks him privately, while it's his turn to hug him.

"Shut up," Wonwoo whispers through his wide smile.

"Happy birthday, cheater," Chan answers with a matching grin.

Wonwoo squeezes his arm with a little too much force than necessary, but Chan doesn't seem to mind.

There is a lot of people in their room and Wonwoo wonders how they even managed to fit inside. Minhyuk shouts his wishes to him from the other end and somehow Wonwoo hears him despite music and excited chatter, and Soonyoung's obnoxious giggling. People come and go, and Wonwoo is sure he hasn't even seen everyone from their group, but then he's shaking hands with a guy he's never met, and it takes up his whole attention.

"Happy birthday," the guy says with a sweet smile.

He's handsome. Not Mingyu-handsome, but his face is very nice to look at, and he has this vibe of carefully balanced confidence.

"Thanks," Wonwoo answers easily. "You must be Taemin. Nice to meet you. Thanks for taking care of Soonyoung."

"He's a very talented guy," Taemin says, his smile growing. "And very fun, too. He's told me a lot about you."

It sounds a bit ominous and Wonwoo grins. This guy must like making fun of his friends, which means he and Soonyoung are getting along perfectly.

"Oh, you two met already," Soonyoung appears out of nowhere, handing them both a beer. "Have fun at the party, boss," he tells Taemin with a grin.

Taemin laughs happily and nods at him. Wonwoo thinks he will come to like the guy.

He talks to a few other people, drinks some more alcohol, and then Soonyoung's hands are on his face, covering his eyes with a piece of cloth. Wonwoo doesn't even question it. Soonyoung likes to be unpredictable like that.

"Don't take it off, just follow me," Soonyoung whispers into his ear.

He sounds excited to the point of jumping around. Wonwoo can tell. He just nods with a small sigh and Soonyoung pecks his cheek happily, pulling him by his hand. They stop by the door, Wonwoo guesses, other people chatting and shuffling around, and Soonyoung sits him on the floor and helps him put on shoes. Wonwoo wants to ask where they're going, but it would be pointless. Soonyoung is chuckling in front of him.

"Watch your step now," he says and Wonwoo starts to fear for his life.

They manage to go down the stairs and Wonwoo trips only twice, once on a curb, once on a sticking out patch of grass. It feels a bit weird, like they walked to the other end of the Earth, before Soonyoung places a hand on his head.

"Get in, just be careful."

Wonwoo understands after the first time he hits his forehead that he's supposed to get in a car.

"Thank God you're not Mingyu," Soonyoung clucks his tongue, getting in after him. "We would be going to the ER right now."

"Hey!" Mingyu protests from the front seat.

"It's true!" Soonyoung argues.

"Can you two just shut up?" Jihoon grumbles. "Or do you want me to throw you out of the car?"

Wonwoo knows there is another person to his right, so that leaves Junhui. He leans in, so that the other three won't hear him.

"Where are we going?" he whispers.

"Soonyoung would kill me, if I told you," Junhui whispers back.

Wonwoo can't believe he guessed correctly. Maybe Soonyoung isn't as unpredictable as he thinks he is. But then again, Jihoon rarely lets them into his car, probably everyone wanted a ride.  
Wonwoo tries to count the turns, just in case, but Jihoon deliberately drives them around. It's also hard to figure anything out by the noises coming in through open windows, because all his friends keep bickering.

It's awfully hot between Junhui and Soonyoung, especially that they're arguing, which makes them get naturally closer to each other, which makes them get unnaturally close to Wonwoo. He has to literally push them apart to get some air.

"Shut up, morons, we're here," Jihoon yells finally and Wonwoo sighs in relief.

Soonyoung pulls him out of the car, clinging a bit too much, considering the temperature. They walk for a while and Wonwoo can hear chatter more and more clearly.

"Okay, stop," Soonyoung says, vibrating with excitement next to him. "You can take it off."

Wonwoo does and has to blink a lot to get used to light again. It's almost dusk already, the sun itself invisible behind trees, even though the day is still fairly bright. They're standing by a lake, trees around them decorated with Christmas lights and lampions. There is a lot of people around, probably everyone Soonyoung could think of to invite. There are also a few grills and a big table with snacks, multiple portable fridges with booze underneath it.

"Surprise," Soonyoung says with a blinding grin and Wonwoo thinks the last time he's been this happy was during a field trip with his family in ninth grade when everything was nice and simple, and he thought he liked girls, so his mother still liked to talk to him.

"Awesome, right?" Soonyoung says proudly.

"I take back that you're bad at organizing," Wonwoo mumbles, still a bit stunned.

"This is the moment we sing happy birthday, right?" Seungkwan asks.

Wonwoo realizes everyone is now around him and Soonyoung. It's kind of weird to be the center of attention like that, but he can't say he doesn't like it. So he laughs when Hansol starts right out wailing, Changkyun joining him quickly, and it quickly becomes the contest of who can sing worse. Jeonghan gets cake out of some magical place, winking at Wonwoo, as he tells him to blow. Seungcheol slaps his arm in reprimand, but Jeonghan just snickers. Wonwoo blows and congratulates Jeonghan on his awesome acting skills that made Wonwoo think he knows everything about the party. Jeonghan in turn pushes his face into the cake and Wonwoo can't even be pissed, because everyone is insanely pleased about that.

"What did you wish for?" Minki asks after the laughter and clapping subsides, and Kihyun declares he's going to be the one cutting the cake, and everyone had better stay away unless they want their fingers cut, too.

Wonwoo shrugs and no one questions him further.

There is a rope on one of the trees closest to the lake, and Chan and Seokmin make him jump, because, "It's your birthday, you have to start the fun, Wonu, don't be a loser."

So Wonwoo jumps in clothes bought earlier with Jeonghan and he barely swims up, the water refreshing in the summer heat, before Soonyoung lands on him. It's a battle for air for a minute, and then Wonwoo cuffs cackling Soonyoung around the head.

"Do you want to kill me at my own party?!"

"Technically it's my party," Soonyoung chuckles. "I organized it."

Wonwoo cuffs him again. Soonyoung pushes him under the water, but then dives himself, and Wonwoo stops fighting his grip as soon as he feels Soonyoung's lips on his own. It's pretty fun, but Soonyoung can't stop smiling, so they run out of air soon. Soonyoung doesn't let go of him once they're up, his arms around Wonwoo's neck, as he brings their foreheads together. They stare at each other with dumb smiles until someone starts whistling and Soonyoung turns to flip them off.

"Thank you," Wonwoo says quietly, as they swim back to solid ground slowly.

Soonyoung glances at him and doesn't apparently care about the whistles anymore, because he leaves a loud, affectionate kiss on Wonwoo's cheek.

"What!" he yells at the few gagging noises that come right after that. "This is nothing! We could be much worse, you people should be grateful!"

"Trust me, we are," Jihoon says, sipping casually on a beer. "I've seen your neck and I don't have to see anything else ever in my life."

Soonyoung huffs begrudgingly, but doesn't bite back. Wonwoo smirks at how pink his ears get.

They get separated after that, everyone wanting to congratulate Wonwoo and drink with him. Wonwoo guesses Soonyoung is probably off somewhere with Jooheon and Minhyuk, also drinking. About an hour passes and Wonwoo goes on a journey to find Soonyoung. It's hard to navigate with the amounts of alcohol he had and it's dark already, lampions providing little light, so first he stumbles on Junhui and Minghao making out behind one of the trees, then on Seungcheol and Mingyu crying together with Jisoo trying to comfort them and Jeonghan laughing at them with Jihoon, and then on Changkyun having a very metaphysical discussion with Hansol by the grill, and thinks about giving up. Soonyoung finds him first, though, jumping on him with a gleeful shout. Wonwoo can barely hold up his own body, so with all of Soonyoung added, they tumble to the ground.

"Sorry," Soonyoung giggles and helps him up, pulling him after himself.

They end up on a small beach, away from the party, and it's starting to get a bit chilly in still damp clothes. Wonwoo sits by the water and watches Soonyoung's feet splashing it around. Soonyoung looks over at him, his eyes sparkling exactly like the sky behind his head. Wonwoo's throat closes up suddenly. The lake is calm, the only thing letting them see anything being the remnants of daylight the sun left behind, pink, purple and orange. Wonwoo didn't even know there was a lake near their school.

"You're very drunk, aren't you, Wonu," Soonyoung says, his palms closing around Wonwoo's face.

Wonwoo thinks he'd never properly be in love, if not for Soonyoung.

"You're drunk, too," he mutters, hushed.

Soonyoung can't seem to stop grinning like a dumbass.

"Have a good life, Jeon Wonwoo," he whispers against Wonwoo's lips. "Full of fun and me. Which is basically the same thing, but still."

Wonwoo huffs a small laugh.

"I won't get rid of you, huh," he mumbles.

"Nope," Soonyoung says, pecking his lips, chaste and sweet.

"I love you," Wonwoo tells him, feeling completely open and bare, like Soonyoung stripped him off everything that could have been private and personal and too much once.

Soonyoung's eyes are filled with feelings and fireflies, as his smile grows wicked.

"It back," he says, leaning in to finally kiss Wonwoo properly.

Wonwoo thinks he's never been this happy in his life. He hopes the great force of the universe will let him keep this, just like he wished before Jeonghan pushed his face into the cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's awfully short, i know, i'm sorry for that, too, but i lost my drive a bit.  
> you can shout at me in the comments, i'll definitely appreciate that.  
> thanks for sticking with this despite me being incompetent and lazy trash.  
> see ya next time, hopefully!


End file.
